


Dark Moon Tempest

by KieraRutherford



Series: Dark Moon Tempest [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Protectiveness, Small Towns, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Kiera's life is boring and once her sister leaves for college there isn't much to look forward to. That is until a strange man comes through town. With a dark past and dangerous enemies hunting him, she gets caught up in the middle of it all. Who is this blonde stranger and can she trust him?Heavily based off Lovestruck - Havenfall is for Lovers. Also elements from Buffy/Angel series.





	1. Why Me?

Kiera Cutter groaned rolling out of bed. It was already late in the morning and she was dangerously close to being late for work, “I’ve got enough time.” She slipped her feet from the bed and plodded towards the bathroom, her shorts and sleeping shirt twisted about her. “Damn, Kiera. You look like a dog’s breakfast,” her younger sister Faith chuckled as she passed her in the hall. “You’re too kind,” Kiera rolled her eyes as she brushed the tangle of mahogany hair into a quick bun. “I have time. Are you ready for work? You don’t need to be late.” 

“Yes. I’ve been ready for the last half an hour. I was coming to get you.” Folding her arms tight against her chest, Faith huffed. “You know I can’t afford to be late. Claire will have my head if I’m late. And I need this job.”

“I know!” Kiera snapped finishing her hair and tugging her shirt off. Throwing it at Faith she grabbed her bra and work shirt from the rack behind the bathroom door. “I’m good to leave in two minutes. Did you get your papers ready? That college opportunity isn’t going to just work itself.” 

Holding a thick long envelope Faith smiled, “of course. Each paper triple checked and ready to go. Just have to hit the mail box outside of work. Then all good.” 

Ripping her pants down, Kiera grabbed for the black pants slung over the glass shower door. “Grab the keys and let’s get going.” 

Less than five minutes later Kiera was dropping her off at work. “See you later tonight. You need anything shoot me a message.” Kiera waved her off before she continued on her way to her job. Living in the middle of a dead-end town, it’d been hard to get a job. Harder still to edge out the meager life they had. Their mother and father had past in an accident several years back, leaving them the house, the car and just enough money to send one of them to a decent college out of state. Kiera had struggled, trying to get them stable. Finding a job was critical, and she’d only managed to net the job thanks to the owner. She’d taken to Kiera and immediately offered her a job. It wasn’t much, but it paid the bills. 

“Hey Josephine,” Kiera smiled swiping her badge through the reader before she punched her code into the till. Working at the small convenience store, she sighed. It was the regular things. Since they upgraded the gas pumps to pay at the pump, they had less and less people coming and going. Only the usual regulars coming to collect a drink before going to the small gym, or the typical ‘my wife needs this.’ Kiera always got a kick out of the last-minute crowd, coming in after work to grab something. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I need to open the store a little later in the coming weeks. Summer rush will be huge, and the mayor is promising a tourist boom. We’ll need to operate nearly twenty-four hours. Can I count on you? Of course, I’m willing to raise your wages accordingly.” Josephine smiled leaving over the counter top. “You’re my best employee, and I’d like to offer you the added time and money.”

“Thanks Josephine! With Faith heading out of college, I won’t have much to do. I’ll take whatever you need.” Kiera smiled wide. With Faith away, the extra money would give her something she could do. “Wonderful!” Josephine slapped the counter, “when does Faith leave?” 

“Tomorrow. Today is her last shift and they’ve got a little party planned for her after lock up.” Kiera looked up hearing the door bell jingle. “So, I’ll be free for more work in a day or two. I was hoping to drive her down, but she’s insisting upon taking a bus.” 

Standing in the doorway was a lone man, wearing mirrored sunglasses. Kiera caught how pale he was, more so than she, and she was certain she was the palest in town. “Can I help you sir?” She smiled as warmly as she could, watching him collect a few items before he turned to her. “I’m looking for someone. An old friend. I got word they live in this town. Could you help me?” His face was stoic and emotionless as he calmly sauntered towards the counter, giving a friendly nod towards Josephine. His voice held a warm baritone, and his accent clearly wasn’t from the area. 

Straightening up at the counter she put on her friendliest face. “Well I can try. Just need a name or place they may work at and I might be able to point you in the right direction.” Kiera watched him take his sunglasses off and slip them into the breast pocket of his business jacket. “Dorian Pavus. It’s not a common name, so I’m doubting you’d forget it.” He flashed her a smile, his pearly white teeth gleamed in the sunlight of the late morning. 

“Oh, yes! He’s the town librarian. You can probably find him there now. If not, he’ll be by the diner soon for some lunch. Did you need directions?” Finishing she took a local map from the magazine stand. “Here,” taking a pen she quickly darkened the direction from the convenient store to the library in a black pen. Using a highlighter, she went from the library to the diner. “There. Oh, and one more thing.” Jotting down the number to the store she smiled and handed him the flyer. “In case you need further help, either myself or Josephine are here.” 

Holding the pamphlet out she mapped his face. Smooth, firm skin, pale and perfect. His hair was like spun gold, and his eyes were a melting pot of sweet honey. Her cheeks felt warm as his lip curled up in a half smile. “Thank you. I shall call if I get lost.” Pausing he looked over the map once, “my name is Cullen, by the way. Have a nice day and thank you.” He paused a moment and flashed a knowing smile to Josephine before he calmly strolled out of the store doors, the soft bell buzzing as the door closed behind him.

Kiera shrugged it off. Another person passing through town, probably would stop for gas and be gone again in the day. The rest of her shift was nearly as boring as it began. Her regulars came and went, and Josephine kept her company. Chatting away idly between clients. By the end of her shift she sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow Josie. Thanks for the extra hours, it’ll be nice to start taking care of myself for once. Maybe even stop by the salon, one of Vivienne’s treatments.”

Josephine chuckled, “you’d be bored to death in half a day without this job.” Waving her good night, Kiera locked up the store. Driving down the lone road through town, she picked up Faith and drove her back to their house. Faith barely uttered a word. “You looking forward to tomorrow? How’d the party go? Come on, don’t hold out on me.” Kiera nudged her as they pulled into the driveway. 

“It was sadder than I thought it was going to be.” Faith rubbed at her arms as if she were cold. “Come on. Early start tomorrow. The bus leaves a little before you have to be at work.” Faith didn’t look up as the two entered the house. Kiera knew better than to bother her and let her go about the bit of packing she had left to tend to. 

Changing she broke down and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out some ingredients she began to make a batch of brownies, their mother’s recipe. Faith poked her head in, “oh that smells wonderful. What is it?” 

“Mother’s brownies. You were probably too young to remember, but I figured you could use a bit of home cooking before you get on with your life.” Chuckling she pulled them from the oven, checking to see if they were done. “They need to cool a bit, but ice cream, brownies, some whipped topping. Definitely sounds good. Don’t you think?” Sniffling Faith raced forward and wrapped her arms around Kiera. “Hey, I’m always a text away.” 

“Of course,” Faith sniffled again as she gave her one final tight squeeze before she let up. “Let’s eat and then, I think an early bed. I’m… exhausted.” 

Together they dug into the brownies before turning in. In the morning, Kiera took Faith to the bus depot, her bags slung over her shoulder. “I’ll message you when I reach the college and get settled. Don’t do anything crazy now that I’m out of your hair,” Faith fluffed Kiera’s hair as she snickered. “Be safe,” hugging her back Kiera watched as she loaded the last of the bags onto the cart. 

When Kiera drove away, after the bus departed, she let out a long sigh. Faith was a grown woman now, all on her own. She mindlessly went about her drive to the store, not paying much attention to anything. Pulling into the parking lot she locked her car and slowly dragged herself to work. 

“Hey Kiera! You look like you’ve been hit by a truck. Need a moment?” Polishing the counter with a rag, Josephine waved her over to the back room. “Coffee is fresh, have a cup on the house.” Easing the door open, she helped Kiera get to the back. Handing her a cup, she smiled, “I’ll hold back the waves of clients for a bit. Catch your breath.” 

Kiera stared at the mug in her hand, drawing in a deep breath of the rich coffee steam. Josephine had put on the good coffee. She rarely pulled out the good stuff, Kiera knew Josephine made it for her. Hearing the front door chime, she instinctively rose. Only freezing in her tracks when she heard Josephine lower her voice. “No, you can’t be serious. Old friend, we can’t have that kind of trouble here. I don’t have any room for you. Well… I…”

Poking her head out of the back door she caught sight of the same man that was in yesterday. Cullen. He looked disheveled, and frantic. Something tugged at her. He looked like he needed help. Stepping into the store she cleared her throat, “does he need a place to stay? I have extra room at the house, with Faith gone, I’d welcome some company. If you know him well Josie, I trust him.”

Cullen’s eyes went wide, and he went to stammer something out, but Josephine cut him off, “Kiera, darling, that is a huge offering. Are you sure? I would be thankful if you would give him a safe place to lay his head. I cannot offer that here, not for his needs.” She shot him a quick glance and he shifted uncomfortably. Before he could answer, Kiera did. “It’s no trouble at all! I’ve got a fully stocked fridge, and a futon in the spare room. I’m working all day, so you’ll have the house to yourself.” 

Josephine nodded. “Would you mind showing…”

“I have business to attend to. I can come back after she is done her shift. I am imposing enough as it is, Josie.” His face remained emotionless and his voice was calm as he nodded towards her. “I’ll be alright till then. I’m sure Dorian would appreciate the company.” 

“He may even have something you haven’t read yet,” Josephine let out a chuckle as Cullen quirked a curious look. “Go, go, my star employee needs to prepare for her shift.”

Cullen bowed at the hip and calmly left. Josephine was quicker still to speak with Kiera. Giving her tidbits of information. By the time her shift was over, she was more interested in meeting this man. As Josephine helped her lock up, she turned and let out a stifled squeal. Cullen was standing right behind her, and she hadn’t heard him approach. “Shit!” She nearly doubled over. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled a bright grin upon his face. “I have a nasty habit of that.” Looking over her shoulder, he waved to Josephine. “I’m ready whenever you are. That is, if you still want to go through with this.” 

“Not at all,” Kiera finished locking the door as she turned, “come on. Did you drive over or…”

“I walked.” He cut her to the quick and stood firm, awaiting her movement. Not wasting his time, she led him to her car. “Get in.” Unlocking the doors, she thought she caught him looking about. Shrugging it off, she put her keys in the ignition and waited for him to buckle up. He was quiet and kept to himself as she drove down the road towards her house. When she pulled into the quaint little driveway of her single-story war time house, she sighed. 

Pulling her keys from the car she calmly walked up to the door. Holding it wide she looked back, “welcome to my little home.” Walking through the threshold she turned back to see him standing on the porch. “Well you going to come in? You’re welcome to.” 

As if snapped from a waking dream, Cullen smiled and walked through the door at the sound of her words. “So how long are you sticking in town for?” Going about her usual routine of kicking off her shoes and taking down her hair she looked over her shoulder. He was awkwardly standing in the middle of her living room. Shoes off, and just looking about. “No more than a couple days. I don’t usual stick around long. I sincerely hope I’m not intruding.”

Walking into the open concept kitchen, Kiera shrugged. “I’m used to my sister being around, without her, it’s quiet. I don’t mind. Any friend of Josie’s is a friend of mine.” Digging through the fridge she peeked over the top, “you hungry? I’ve got enough to share. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I ate already. Go ahead.” Nodding towards her he looked about still, going over the spines of her book collect. “Oh shit,” she sighed, “I’m sorry I’m a terrible host.” Shutting the fridge door, she waved him to follow her. “The tour.” 

Taking him through the small house, she showed him the bathroom, a single tub with shower head, sink and toilet. Down the hall, Faith’s old bedroom and she blushed brightly when she pointed out her own. “If you need anything, that’s my room. The laundry is that door there,” pointing across from the bathroom, she nodded. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to eat, catch a shower and relax a bit before bed. I have to work tomorrow.” 

Passing him again, she felt a shiver rush up her spine. He was quiet and unassuming, the messenger bag slung over his shoulder seemingly small for a traveling man. Unsure what to make of him, she shoved the thought away. Her stomach growled, and she couldn’t ignore it any longer. Returning to the kitchen she began preparing a large sandwich, grabbing a can of ginger ale before heading to the couch. Settling into her favourite corner, she absentmindedly grabbed at the tv remote. Her stomach outweighing her want to watch tv. Taking a huge bite, she realized she was alone. Cullen was no where to be seen, and the silence was near deafening. Washing it down with the soda, she shivered. Sleep would make everything better. Finishing her meal, she rushed about her night time routine. 

Curling into bed after everything she laid there, staring at the ceiling. In the silence she was certain she heard something scratching at the window. Tossing and turning she tried to ignore it. Exhaustion seeping through her bones she yawned and snuggled into her pillow. 

Come morning, her alarm went off as usual. Stretching she dressed and prepared herself for work, following her normal movements without much thought. Staggering into the kitchen she nearly shrieked when she ran directly into Cullen’s chest. “I’m so sorry!” Her face was bright red. His arms had come around her in response, holding her up and preventing her from tumbling to the floor. Looking up into his eyes her face felt hot. “I… uh… did you sleep alright?” She still hadn’t righted herself, feeling the steady heat radiating from his body. 

“Are you injured?” He helped steady her, but still maintained a soft grip about her. Brushing some of her hair back from her face he flashed her a warm smile. “I slept fine. Thank you for asking.” Releasing her slowly, he took a half step back, giving her some room to breath. 

All she could do was nod. There was something electric in his touch that set her blood pounding in her ears. “Good,” she managed to just barely get out as he turned towards the door. “Are you going into town?” She gave her head a shake and tried to focus. Work. She needed to get ready for work. Rushing back to the kitchen she poured a quick bowl of cereal, time working against her. Munching down as fast as she could, she collected the few things she’d need for her shift. Checking her messages on her cell she sighed. Nothing from Faith. By now she should have heard something. Sending a quick message, she stashed her phone in her pocket. 

“I wouldn’t mind a ride into town. Dorian and I have some work to go over.” Cullen casually stood in the kitchen, arms folded over his chest loosely. “What do you do, by the way. I know so little about the man I’m housing for a couple days.” Kiera tried to make small talk as she washed the few dishes in the sink. “I’m a doctor of sorts.” Cullen chuckled, “but we should get moving. I wouldn’t want you to be late on my account.” 

Kiera let out a giggling snort, “your account. Damn, it wouldn’t be your fault. I’m terrible with time.” Placing the dishes in the rack she waved, “come on, the library is on the way doc.” Swiping her keys from the dish by the door and her purse, she threw open the front door. 

Driving down the road, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times. Trying to find something to say, to cut through the awkward silence. Then she thought back on last night, “did you hear a weird scraping sound at the window last night? That house is so old…”

“Don’t open the windows at night.” Cullen cut her off sharply, his tone stern and commanding. All the while continuing gazing out the front window. Kiera glanced at him through the rear-view mirror and she was certain she saw his brow tense up. Not really wanting to question it, she tried to play it off with a joking tone. “No worries, far too cold out at night. I can’t sleep without a fan on, and with the window, I’d freeze.” Nervously giggling, he didn’t move or speak, only settling back in his chair. Pulling up out front of the library she put the car in park, “I’m off at…”

“I know. Josephine gave me the schedule. I’ll see you after work. Thank you, again for your hospitality.” Nodding and offering a half smile he quickly exited the car and strolled towards the doors of the library. 

Trying not to let the conversation bother her, she managed to arrive to work on time. She was glad to see Josephine behind the counter, scrubbing away as usual. Despite the near pristine cleanliness of the place. “Morning Josie.”

“How’d your night go? I hope Cullen didn’t give you too much trouble,” Josie winked, and Kiera couldn’t help but blush at the innuendo. “No Josie. He was quiet. Kept to himself and was ready to go before I was this morning.”

“You’re never ready to go in the morning,” Josephine laughed handing her a paper cup with fresh coffee. “He’s a special friend of mine. I’m very thankful you could take him in. I owe you one.” 

“No way!” Kiera snickered, excepting the cup. “You’ve done so much for me, I couldn’t possibly say no. Besides, even if he’s a little cold, he’s clean and quiet. Can’t really ask for more in a temporary room mate.” 

Josephine nodded, and came around the counter. “It doesn’t hurt he’s also easy on the eyes, I’m sure.” Picking up the broom, Josephine began sweeping the store. Kiera quickly signed in, on time, if only barely. Going over the work to do for the day she was glad it was a Wednesday. They were almost always dead on Wednesdays. It was a time to restock, make the weekly purchase of goods, and take minor inventory. Kiera was buried in her work when she heard Josephine gasp and duck around a corner, just at the front door opened. In strolled a tall man, roughly the same height as Cullen. Around six feet if the marker on the wall by the door was accurate. His hair was thinning on his head, a greasy looking black matching his ashen and sweaty face. Red rims ringing his eyes. “Ma’am, good day.” His voice was thick and didn’t sound like it came from anywhere near by, but not as smooth or pleasant as Cullen’s. “Can I help you?” She smiled brightly, as she always did with people that came through the store, despite the eerie feeling creeping up her flesh.

“I’m looking for someone. He’s not from here.” His voice didn’t resonate well with her. Something about him was making her skin crawl. Before Kiera could think of an answer Josephine came around the corner. “I’m sorry we don’t get many travellers at this time of year. Summer is a bit away yet. Perhaps you could try the next town over?”

Kiera stood by her eyes flicking from one face back to the other, and she could feel the tension rising. “Josephine, it’s been too long. How goes the old haunt?” His words were carefully selected, and Kiera could see it stung Josephine, almost painfully so. “Raleigh, you aren’t welcome here.” Her grin rose as she watched him stagger a bit. “I’d leave before something pierces that tender heart of yours.” 

There was a moment Kiera thought the man might say something untowards, but his lips remained sealed. Nodding he turned back to Kiera, “have a good shift, don’t let her work you into the grave.” He calmly turned on his heel and walked through the front door, the chime following the soft sound of the door shutting.


	2. Disappearing Act

“What…”

“Don’t talk to him. He’s no good.” Josephine shook her head, but Kiera could see her face was pale. Paler than it had been, and there were beads of sweat clinging to her temple. “Are you alright Josie? Do you need to sit?” Kiera quickly grabbed the stool from behind the counter and rushed to Josephine’s side. Easing the woman onto the chair, Keira rushed to the back, “I’ll get you some water, hold on!”

As Kiera came back out to the front she was stunned to see the store empty. Where had Josephine gone? Standing speechless she wasn’t sure what to do. Going behind the counter, she went to pick up the phone to dial the Sherriff when the door chimed again. “Ah, good to see you’re here. I have need for a few quick items,” Dorian smiled as he twirled his perfectly manicured moustache.

“Dorian!” Kiera sighed, clasping her hand to her chest. “I’m glad it’s you. Some seriously weird shit is happening.”

Dorian quirked his eyebrow as he grabbed several items off a nearby shelf. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Some weird guy came in here. He was looking for someone, but Josephine told him to leave. He made some weird comments and Josephine turned really pale. I ran to the back to get her a glass of water, but, Dorian, she’s gone!”

Dorian nearly dropped his items as he went to place them on the counter. “What did he say exactly? What was his name?” He was scanning over her face, eyes bouncing about as he awaited her answer. “Well, he asked her about this place, I guess. He called it her old haunt. Then he said that he hoped she didn’t work me into the grave. She called him, Raleigh.” Wringing her hands, Kiera sighed, “I wish I knew where she went. She wasn’t looking very well, and now I’m really concerned.”

Dorian tensed at the words for a moment before returning to his usual nonchalant manner, “she’s alright, I promise. It’ll be a bit before she comes back, perhaps she just went to speak with the Sherriff. I’m sure everything will be fine” Pulling some bills out of his pocket he quickly paid for the items. “Relax, Raleigh must have upset her.” His voice betrayed him, as it waivered at the name. “Business is dull, if you want to close up early, I’ll take any heat she’ll throw at you.” Smiling he excepted the bag from her. “You’ve done wonderful. Here,” pulling a business card from his pocket he flashed her another warm smile, “call me if you need anything. Especially have Josephine give me a jingle. I’m sure it’s nothing dear.”

Kiera nodded, and felt calmer as he walked out the door. But their subtle attempt to hide his nervousness had made her wary. Checking her phone, she was relieved to see a message from Faith. She had arrived at dorm, settled in and made instant friends with the young girl she shared the room with. Exhaling a long, slow, breath she messaged her back quickly then looked around. Without Josie, it was quiet. Too quiet and perhaps Dorian was right. Why not shut up early? Writing out a note to stick on the door, Kiera taped it up and began shutting down

Locking the front doors, a little before two in the afternoon, she had no idea what to do with herself. Heading to her car, she noticed the same man from the store, skulking about. “Can I help you?” Clenching her keys between her knuckles, she tried to seem braver than she felt. “Closing early on a Wednesday? Perhaps Josephine has grown soft.” His laughter was thick with malice. “I am looking for an old friend of mine. Cullen Rutherford. English gent, my height, slightly larger build with blonde hair. If you see him, would you kindly let him know I’m looking for him. Here,” tugging a business card from his pocket he extended it towards her. “Have him give me a call. I would so love to catch up with him.”

Taking the card, she glanced down at it, ‘Raleigh Samson, Private Investigator’ was printed in thick black ink over a clip art magnifying glass. Looking up she went to answer him, only to find him gone. Spinning about, he was no where to be seen. Shivering, she quickly slipped into her car. Sitting with the doors locked she wasn’t sure what to do. Picking up her cell phone she dialed Dorian at the library. “Hey, can I speak with Cullen, if he’s there?”

“Cullen speaking,” his voice was soft and reassuring as she fumbled to find the words. “Ah, did Dorian tell you about Josie’s store and what happened?” The silence was far too long and loud. “Yes, he did. Is everything ok? Are you alright?” She could hear the trepidation in his voice as her eyes continued to scan about her. Trying to see where Raleigh had disappeared to. “Yes, and no. He was waiting by my car. Raleigh Samson. He said he was looking for you and to have you call him.” She barely got the words out when Cullen clipped in. “Come pick me up. We need to get you home.”

Hearing the clip in her ear, she looked at the phone. He’d hung up! Sighing heavily, there wasn’t much more for her to do. With Josephine no where to be seen, and now this Raleigh guy, she was in over her head. Plugging her keys into the ignition, she drove off to the library. Drawing in a deep breath she parked in front of the building. It was quiet, the town usually was on Wednesday and despite having been born and raised in the town, she could never figure out why. Locking her door, she quickly rushed into the library, checking over her shoulder as she went.

Pushing through the door she let out a long breath of air. “You look like you’ve just out ran a jaguar.” Dorian snickered, coming around beside her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he poked his head out the door before calmly, ushering her into the main library. “Cullen’s just over there. He’s rifling about my historical section, as usual.”

Before Kiera could move to investigate, Cullen came around the large line of book cases. “Good, you made it. I’m done here, and its best we get you home.” Nodding he slapped his hand across the leather binding of two books. “Mind if I borrow these for tonight? I’ll have them back in the morning.”

“Dear friend, you know I have no issues with you borrowing them. Just be careful of the spine on the second one. It is growing weak and needs to be glued again.” Sighing Dorian shrugged, “repairing books has become a full-time job.”

Cullen chuckled, “I’m sorry your passion is forcing you to work. Perish the thought.” Slipping the two tomes into his messenger bag he nodded towards the door. “Call me, if anything comes up or if you hear from Josephine.” Her name came out with a twinge of concern, and Kiera noted how his face fell at the mention of her name.

“Not your fault,” Dorian sang as he walked them to the door. “Be safe. I’ll speak with you both soon enough.” Holding the door open Cullen and Kiera piled into her car and were quickly off to her house. Cullen asked her about the incident at the store, and once again, Kiera went over the details. Leaving out as little as she could, she was worried. “Maybe I should call her. See if she’d gotten back to the store.”

“It won’t do you any good,” Cullen groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “She’ll be alright, I’ve known her for some time. She always returns.”

Kiera wasn’t too sure what he meant by that, but she really didn’t want to push either. Josephine had mentioned she’d know him a long time, but Kiera couldn’t see it. Both Josephine and Cullen didn’t look a day over thirty-five at the oldest. How long could they have known each other?

Parking the car in the driveway, she could feel the adrenaline beginning to wear off, and exhaustion washing over her. Heaving herself from the car she half tripped on the way up the steps onto the porch. Resigning herself to the bruises that would come, she allowed her body to fall. When his arms tugged her up into his chest, she was shocked. How did he get there so fast? How did he manage to catch her? Mumbling in cohesively, she looked up into his eyes. Brilliant pools of sweet honey, “I… I’m sorry, how clumsy of me.”

“You’re in shock.” He helped her rise and get towards the door. But he stopped for a moment and Kiera was lucidly aware that he was looking out towards the street. Unlocking the door, he pushed her through quickly before locking the door. “Don’t open it for anyone. Do you hear me. This is critical.” He held her jaw in his palm, locking eyes with her. “You cannot allow anyone entrance. Trust me.”

Barely registering what he was saying she faintly bobbed her head in agreement. When he turned she tried to speak, feeling more drained than a moment before. “What… Josephine… Raleigh…”

“Hush,” his voice was warm, soothing and melodic as he gently laid her down on the couch. She couldn’t help but feel lulled into a comfortable sleep. When she woke the sun was setting in the sky, “damnit I slept the day away.” Groaning she sat up on the couch, grabbing her phone from her pocket. Several messages blinking at her. Faith, just letting her know her first day of classes went well and she missed her.

Looking up from her phone, she noticed Cullen was no where to be seen. Dialing the store, she stood up and paced back and forth. “Damnit, pick up Josie, pick up.” Counting the rings, she grew more and more concerned. When finally, it went to voice mail, she groaned, “hey Josie, it’s Kiera. Just worried about you. You took off without saying anything, and I’m concerned. Give me a call or text when you can.” Hanging up, she flopped back down on the couch.

“She’ll be alright.” Cullen’s voice was soothing, and she felt a peace wash over her. “You’ve known her longer, I guess.” Yawning Kiera waved her hand over her face, “forgive me. I seem to be tired still.” Feeling her stomach growl she realized she hadn’t seen where Cullen was. She was only hearing his voice. “Are you hungry? We left the library early, and Dorian didn’t have time to wine and dine you.”

Climbing off the couch, she made her way into the kitchen. Digging about the fridge, she didn’t really know what she wanted. “I’m not hungry. I ate while you were sleeping.” She huffed. That was what she was just going to ask, and now she was scavenging about with no idea what to make. Something quick. Spotting the leftover pizza, she shrugged and grabbed the box. As she plated herself up a couple slices, she heard the door bell ring. “Who…”

“Don’t.” Cullen was right behind her, his hand over her mouth. “Be as still as you can.”

To her horror she watched two glowing green eyes peer through the frosted window of the front door. Cullen’s other hand came around and took the plate from her hand and deftly put it on the counter behind them. “Don’t make a sound. You need to trust me right now.”

Kiera was frozen in place, Cullen’s large frame wrapped around her tightly. Closing her eyes, she willed this to be a dream. Only to nearly shriek as scratching noises came from the kitchen window behind them. When she twitched, Cullen pulled her in tighter. “I have you, be still.” She didn’t want to open her eyes, didn’t want to know what was happening.

“Alright,” he eased his grip on her, half dragging her to the window. Barely moving the thick curtain, he growled. “Damnit.” Taking her in his arms, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was scared. Terrified. Taking her hand, she laced her fingers in his. Giving him a soft squeeze, she felt him draw in a deep breath. “I’m sorry Keira, I didn’t mean to get you involved in this.”

Hearing the sirens of the local Sherriff, he eased up. “thank the Maker.” Sighing he let her go. “Cullen, what was that? What…” Her eyes flew wide. His once honey eyes were glowing an eerie green, same as the eyes that peered through the front door. Scrambling back, she tripped over her feet and went down hard. Smacking the back of her head on the counter, she blacked out.

When she finally came around, Sherriff Rainer was standing in her living room. Giving Cullen a once over. “You didn’t think maybe he’d track you here? Shit. Dorian can only do so much to hide it and poor Josie will take a full day to recover. Now we have a mortal in peril. How are we going to handle this? Samson is going to come after her.”

“I know.” Cullen bit the words out. “I’ll take care of her. It’s my mistake, and my problem to fix. Alright?” Sighing heavily, he waved his hand, “I need to tend to her. She’s hit her head pretty hard. Could be concussion. I’ll keep you informed. I appreciate the effort.” He extended his hand and shook his hand.

Grunting, Kiera tried to sit up, her head spinning. Gripping her forehead in her palms, she felt her skull pounding. “Shit,” trying to get to her feet she felt his hands at her side. “Whoa, you’ve taken a nasty fall. Don’t try to get up. Let me run a quick concussion test.” Pulling a pen from his pocket, the tip lit up. “Alright, I need you to follow the little light with just your eyes. Just your eyes, track this light.” Slowly pushing it back and forth he groaned. “Low grade concussion. Do you have ice?”

“Ya, freezer. I have ice cubes and a gel pack.” Waving her hand everything felt strange. “Ugh, stings like fucking hell.”

Cullen chuckled, “you slipped trying to put your pizza in the microwave. You’re quite the clutz.” Wrapping a tea towel around the gel pack, he returned to sit beside her on the couch. “Easy, easy.” Placing it on the back of her head he chuckled, “good news is you didn’t split it open. That’s great news.”

“Yes. I wouldn’t want to ruin that suit of yours. Too nice to be splashed with blood.” Wincing at the sudden contact Kiera let out a squeal. “That stings.”

“It gets better. I need you to stay awake. At least for a few hours. Sorry.” Pulling his phone out he dialed a number. “Hey Dorian. Yes, we had a bit of an incident here. Could you make sure Josephine has someone to fill or something? Thanks, I owe you. As usual.” Chuckling he hung up and returned his attention to Keira. “You’ll be more comfortable in your bed. The couch isn’t a good place to rest. Terrible for backs.”

“Yes Dr.” Kiera rested her weight on Cullen as he carefully walked her to her room. For the next few hours Cullen kept her chatting. Small talk about Faith, the house, her parents, Josephine and the small daily happenings at the store. When his watch beeped he chuckled, “alright. You are safe to sleep, and you look like you could use it.”

“Thanks. You really know how to make a lady feel special,” letting a weak smirk cross her face, she handed him the ice pack. “Thank you. Tonight was…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Cullen tugged the blankets up about her neck. “Get some rest. Josephine has someone else who can cover for you. Just rest. I’ll be here when you wake.” Brushing some hair away from her face his face softened. Kiera’s eyes fluttered before she finally stopped struggling against sleep and slipped into a restorative rest.

Rays of sunlight tickled her nose as she slowly rose up in her bed. Her head ached, and the sun hurt her eyes. Grumbling she took her time getting out of bed. When her feet hit the floor, everything in her body felt stiff and heavy. Letting her head drop into her hands she wanted to cry. “Hey!” Cullen’s panicked voice broke her dizziness. “You can’t get up fast.” His arms were around her again, easing he up from the edge of the bed and back under the covers. “You don’t have to go anywhere. Rest. Let me help.”

“There were green glowing eyes, and scratching, and…” it was difficult to open her eyes and she wanted to cry, feeling so vulnerable. “You… I’m starving.”

“Concussions do strange things to people. You hit your head pretty hard. Let me get you some toast, just to be sure what your stomach can handle.” Straightening out the blanket, he smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

Pulling her phone from her pocket when he dipped out of the room, she saw a message. “Everything is fine. Cullen told me about your fall. I’ve got you covered. Sorry about disappearing on you. I’ll make it up to you. Josephine.” Feeling relaxed she fired off a quick response, using the voice to text feature. Hitting send she could smell the toast. Her stomach grumbled. With the fall she never got a dinner. Sitting up as best as she could, she just wanted to get out of bed. There was nothing more frustrating than being bed bound, let alone with a stranger in her home. Rubbing at her temples, she had the day off. Her first day off in way too long.

“I put ice in the water and brought your gel pack. I’d like to take a look at it after you’ve eaten.” Cullen came into the room a small tray in his hands. Sitting beside her, he tucked the ice pack under her head. “Take a few sips first. It’s better to be sick on water than food.”

Letting him tend to her wasn’t as bad as she envisioned. Instead she actually liked it. Cullen was kind and his hands worked gently with her. Taking extra care not to harm her. She sipped at the water and little by little she felt things come back to normal. As the day wore on she slipped in and out of sleep. Always waking to see Cullen poking in her room, flashing her a soft smile he’d ask her if she needed anything before leaving.

It was nightfall by the time she finally felt well enough to move. Getting up she slowly staggered towards the kitchen. Pausing when she heard voices. “As long as she doesn’t invite him in she’ll be safe. You as well. Whatever Samson is after, if he can’t get it, he should move on.” She was certain that voice belonged to Dorian.

“She’s innocent. I don’t understand why Samson would bother with a mortal. Why would he bother me after all this time? I don’t understand.” She could make out the pain in his voice, he was concerned for her safety. Was she in danger and from what? Clearing her throat loudly, she hobbled into the living room. “Dorian, so nice of you to stop by. I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you proper.” Settling into the large armchair she sighed out. “I feel much better, if only this pounding headache and slight dizziness would leave me.”

“Good to hear my dear,” Dorian’s voice was soft and reassuring, showing no sign of distress. “Cullen told me you had a little accident. Do you remember anything?” Cullen shot him a look, but Dorian’s eyes never left her. “I remember glowing eyes, like cats, in the window of the front door. Then, I slipped and hit my head. I thought I heard scratching noises, and then Cullen’s eyes were glowing too.” Chuckling more to ease herself she touched her temple. “Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. People’s eyes don’t glow.”

“Quite right,” Dorian smirked, Cullen clearly put out by his line of questioning. “I’m sure you shall feel more yourself in the morning. Cullen’s going to be staying in town a few extra days. I have this issue he needs to tend to. Patient, doctor business. I assure you, I’m alright, but it’s important he stays. Could he stay a bit longer here? I have precious little room about the library.”

Relaxing she tried to nod, only sending sharp stabbing pains through her neck. “Of course. He saved my life against that evil counter top. Can’t say no to my personal hero.” Tugging the throw blanket off the couch she wrapped it around herself. Tucking herself in, she watched as Dorian and Cullen rose from the couch, “I would love to stick around, but I should get home. Sleep is necessary, or so the good doctor keeps reminding me.”

Walking Dorian to the door Cullen snickered as he patted his shoulder, “my friend, sleep is a good start. Perhaps cutting your wine intake to a single glass a night might be another good suggestion.”

“You wound me!” Dorian feigned a dramatic sigh, throwing his hand over his eyes, “you shall kill me before the end of a day!”

Kiera giggled away as the two men slipped around the half wall dividing the living room and the front foyer. Hearing Dorian’s car steadily fade into the night, she stopped Cullen as he walked by, “could you get me a glass of water please. I… I still don’t feel quite right.” He nodded to her and went into the kitchen.

Rubbing her eyes, she was tired again, the pain making her groggy. Running her hands down her face she drew in a deep breath, only to let out a long shriek. “What? Kiera are you…” Cullen’s eyes caught it too. A pale ashen face, with two glowing green eyes staring in her front window. Against the greyness of the face, Kiera could easily see the bright, vivid white fangs that curled over his bottom lips. Closing her eyes, she started to shiver, “I’m not seeing this, I’m not seeing this.”

“Let me in, Kiera. I just want to talk with my old friend. I know you’re in there Cullen. I can smell your fear.” Samson’s voice was oozing through the panes of glass and Kiera’s skin crawled. “No, go away. Leave me alone. Leave him alone!

There was a scratching noise at the window and the sickening sound of him cackling. “You can’t hide from me. One way or another, my master will have her time.”

Kiera opened her eyes to see a swirling fog appear where Samson was standing. “Maker… Cullen…” Easing up on the couch, she caught Cullen’s face. It was pale, and his eyes had changed again. Glowing as Samson’s were. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle the scream. Two pristine white fangs hung over his lips. Rushing to get up, she got tangled into the blanket and came crashing down to the floor. With her head injury still not healed everything swam. Part of her wanted to rush out the door but she couldn’t even get to her feet.

“Hey, hey!” Cullen’s voice was calming, thick with soothing energy. “I’m not going to hurt you. You can’t leave. If you walk out that door Samson will…”

“Will what? Suck my blood! Oh Maker, oh,” she held her head, the throbbing intensifying with her stress levels. “He’s a vampire… you’re a vampire. But that impossible. Oh god, I’m dreaming. I’m in a nightmare. Wake up Kiera, damnit wake up!” Tears began to stream down her face as she rocked back and forth.

Cullen reached for her, taking her hands in his. When she looked up, his face was back to normal. No glowing eyes, no fangs hanging out. “I know this is a lot to take in. But I’m not going to hurt you. Alright, I’m a doctor. I took an oath.”

“Then how…”

“It’s complicated. You’re safe here. As long as you don’t invite Samson or anyone you don’t know in, they can’t harm you or me. Come,” helping her off the floor, he walked her back to her room. With tenderness he eased her back into bed. “Rest. I promise I’ll explain more in the morning.”

Bleary eyed, she settled into her bed. Familiar soft sheets and warm blankets, tugged tightly about her chin, eased her into a deep sleep. “In the morning,” she uttered back, fairly sure she heard him apologize to her before she drifted in a dreamless sleep.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

Groaning as she gripped her head, she rose up and tried to center herself. Her head was pounding and absently she fumbled for the bottle of Tylenol and water on her nightstand. Taking two she shuffled off her bed and to her closet. Trying her best to go about her normal morning routine, selecting clothes for the day and getting ready for a hot shower. That would help with the pounding, she was sure of it.

“Are you feeling better?” Cullen’s voice came around the door, but he stayed out of sight. Giving her some space for privacy. Tugging her clothes out and laying them on her bed she replied, “I do. My head’s still a bit foggy so I’m going to jump in the shower. If you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all. I’ll be in the living room if you require anything.” His voice was warm and soothing as she collected her towel and bathrobe. Heading to the bathroom, she was beginning to regain some of her awareness. After running the water to her desired temperature, she hopped in. As the steaming water cascaded over her, she began to remember bits and pieces. Everything seemed like a dream and it was then she realized she was late for work. Groaning heavily, she hurried with her washing and scrubbing, hoping to make it up to Josephine.

Blow drying her hair and dressing she was ready to head to work, “Cullen?” Calling out to him she was surprised not to hear him return her call. Shrugging she assumed Dorian may have come to pick him up or something. Swiping her keys off the counter she picked up her phone and dialed the store. After two rings Josephine picked up, “hey Josie! It’s so good to hear your voice. I’ve been so worried about you!” Kiera hurriedly got into her car, shutting the door she rammed the keys into the ignition. “I’m on my way in. I’m sorry I’ve missed so much time. Mind if I make it up?” Josephine was short with her answers and Kiera began to worry she’d upset her. “I’ll see you soon.” Hanging up the phone she drove the sparse distance to work. When she pulled up, it seemed quiet. Quieter than usual.

Pushing through the doors, the normal, familiar chime rang out, “hey Josie I…” Standing frozen in her place she saw Dorian, Josephine and Cullen chatting. “I… can come back.”

“No, go get ready for work, we’re nearly through here.” Josephine flashed her a smile and waved her to the back room. Kiera didn’t hesitate and kept her head down as she rushed past them. Sitting in the back, she twiddled her thumbs, trying hard not to pay attention to what was being discussed. Unable to bear the muffled chatter any longer she rushed through the door, “I… I need air.”

Standing outside, she drew in several breaths. What was going on? It felt heavy in the store and she was certain it smelt like fresh turned earth. Shivering against her self she went to go sit in her car. Walking slowly across the parking lot, something moved out of the corner of her eyes. “Little lamb,” it was Samson’s voice. “Little lamb, all alone.”

Spinning about she couldn’t see where the voice was coming from, “Raleigh? What are you talking about? What do you want from me?” His voice was everywhere, and she was certain the shadow by the gas pump moved. Clutching her arms about her chest, she couldn’t help feeling cold. Despite the balmy spring day, and realistically her cardigan sweater was comfortable enough to hold out the soft chill. Suddenly she felt like she needed a winter jacket.

“Little lamb. I’m here to see you.” Spinning about she felt the heat from his breath on her neck. Stifling a shriek, she was nearly chest to chest with him. “Shit! What the hell?” Taking in several deep breathes, she clutched at her heart. “What do you mean?” She tried to back up, her legs hitting the edge of her car.

“Well you see I was looking for my old friend. He and you seem to be quite close.” There was a wicked smirk upon his lips and Kiera tried to shake her head, “me and Cullen? Oh no, I’m not…”

“Hush!” Samson snapped, pressing against her. “I saw you two! I am no fool!” He was clearly upset, and she was terrified. Trembling and too scared to move, her eyes widened farther when she noticed his smile. Two razor sharp looking fangs were beginning to grow and sit over his bottom lip. “What…” Before she could ask anything, he hissed again. Whatever squeal or cry she felt in her chest, died in her throat. “I won’t harm you, unless you give me reason to. Don’t run, don’t scream and you’ll live to forget about this day.”

Shivering she bobbed her head, barely able to move. His arm wound around her waist just as she heard the door to the store open. “Let her go!” Cullen’s voice was booming, and it seemed to surround them. Still Kiera was unable to move

Samson whipped around behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder, “now, now, Commander. It would be a shame to spill this little lamb’s blood all over the parking lot. I don’t think rain is in the weather for some time.” Kiera could feel his hot breath against her neck, metallic and thick. She couldn’t utter a sound, his hand was on her throat, cutting off her vocal chords perfectly. Her eyes were fixed on Cullen, tears blotting out her visions as she tried to be strong. “Samson, this is between you and me. Let her go and we can talk.”

Samson clicked his tongue, digging his chin into Kiera’s shoulder. “Now why would I do that? I have your attention now, don’t I. I knew she was important to you. What a pity. She will make a wonderful little thrall at my side.” Kiera shuddered in disgust as Samson dragged his tongue up her neck. “So young and fresh. Not a day over twenty-eight? Am I right my dear?” Letting his hand ease from her neck, Kiera managed a meager reply agreeing with him. “See, I can still appreciate a young wine.”

“Damnit Samson, this isn’t a game!” Cullen’s eyes flared, and Kiera saw the fangs gleam against his lips. “I’m not going to ask again Samson. This can end only one way. Let her go, or by the Maker I will drown this town in your blood if you harm one hair on her!” His reply was a roar that split the air around Keira. Closing her eyes tight, she couldn’t bare to look. Only the sudden release of her and the force of her being thrust her into different arms, caused her to open them.

Blinking away tears she realized she was floating, a foot at least off the ground. Looking up she was in the embrace of Dorian. He was glowing with a brilliant purple smoke, “don’t worry my dear, I have you.” Cradling her tightly in his arms, he floated over to the front door, Josephine standing at the threshold, her hands nervously wringing her clothe. “Take our little shivering child. We’ll be in once we’re done with this lout.”

Josephine extended her arms, but they vanished past the threshold. Kiera’s managed to regain some sense, “you two… he’s…”

“Come inside. We are safe in here.” Josephine left the door propped open. Watching as Cullen and Samson tumbled about and struggled. Finally, after what felt like forever, Samson howled, “I’m not through with you Rutherford! My master has plans for you!” With a step backwards, he disappeared into the shadows.

“I… you… vampires? And a… wizard? I wasn’t dreaming.” Kiera held her head, trying to discern what she’d just been a part of. Pacing back and forth Dorian let out a snicker, “not a wizard my dear. I’m no Gandalf. To be correct, I’m a, well, genie or a djinn if you will.” Bowing regally his suit never crumpled. “And yes, Samson and Cullen are vampires. Our dear Josephine here, is a specter. A rather splendid one too,” winking at her she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Great, next you’re going to tell me the burly Sherriff is a werewolf or something.” Kiera sat on the stool as Josephine let out a roar of laughter. “God, he is!” Kiera couldn’t help the laugh that broke from her chest, and it felt like everything was getting lighter. Looking up she caught Cullen coming back in.

“Is she alright, did he hurt her?” He was in a near blind panic as he knelt next to Kiera. Lifting her chin with his finger tip, he quickly checked her neck. Poking around a bit as gently as he could muster, “no damage and no marks.” Sighing out heavily he hung his head. “I am so sorry to get you involved in this. I… I should leave town.”

“You can’t!” Josephine startled them both. “You heard Samson, he believes Kiera is special to you. If you leave, he’ll just come after her. I can’t protect her.” Lifting a sorrowful face towards Dorian he nodded in agreement, “I can’t watch her either. My home is public, anyone can walk it.”

Cullen shot right up, “you can’t… I mean… what if…” groaning loudly he ran a hand through his hair. “I know you’re both right. I’m the only one that can take on Samson. He will be back, and he knows where she lives.” Pacing back and forth, Kiera noticed he was paler than usual. “Cullen, are you alright?”

“The poor man hasn’t had anything to eat in a day and a half. He’s practically starving.” Dorian sighed, “Josephine, do you have any?” Nodding the woman disappeared into the back. When she returned she held out a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. Taking it from her hand, Cullen gave a weak smile before he began to greedily drink down the contents.

“Is that…” Kiera turned to Josephine who just nodded. “How…”

“Best you don’t ask, but know, that no one is ever hurt for any of it. No one. Ok?” Josephine rested her hand on Keira’s shoulder and that prompted more questions. “How? You?"

Chuckling Josephine smiled, “I’m grounded to this place. It is my home, and my prison. I rule supreme here and can alter anything within these walls. I just cannot leave them.” Kiera gripped her head, rising her elbows on her knees. “My dear, this is all a bit to take in, and all before an afternoon snack.” Dorian wiggled his fingers and let out a sniffle. “My lunch was wholly interrupted for all this nonsense.”

Cullen had finished draining the last drop and with a quick dart of his tongue, cleaned away any signs of what he had ingested. “Samson won’t return today, but there is tonight.”

“He mentioned a master.” Kiera chimed in. “What do they want with you?”

Shrugging Cullen handed the bottle back to Josephine, “I do not know. Samson’s sire died ages ago. I’m not entirely sure who he could be serving now. The fact his new master is intent upon me, is… uncomfortable.”

Kiera felt sorry for him, there was a sorrow in his voice that made her just want to reach out. But her body rebelled. Still trembling and shaking as she sat on the stool. “Am I safe at home?”

“With Cullen, yes.” Dorian rubbed her back, easing and calmly her. “He knows more about Samson and vampires than anyone else. He’ll be able to keep you from harm. Just do as he asks, and you’ll be just fine.” Looking up at the clock he groaned, “I would love to stay and chat,” pulling a business card from his pocket he began jotting down a number. Kiera realized as he wrote there was no pen in his hand. When he handed her the card it was all in elegant scrawling script. “Dorian Pavus. Emergency djinn.” With a number. “Thank you,” she let out weakly as she retrieved her phone and added him to her contacts.

“I’ll let Thom know. Best if it comes from me.” Josephine smiled as she grabbed the phone from behind the counter and disappeared into the back. When the door closed behind her, Dorian chimed in once more, “if you need anything, don’t hesitate. Cullen, are you good? I have supplies for you if you…”

“I’m fine. Bring a few bottles over to Kiera’s when you can before nightfall. Don’t invite anyone in and watch your back. You’ve made an enemy in Samson.” Cullen took Dorian’s hand and shook it firmly. “Be safe, old friend.”

Dorian calmly strolled out the door and into the afternoon day. Kiera wasn’t as sturdy as she tried to stand, half stumbling. Righting herself with the stool she swallowed hard. Everything felt like it was moving a thousand miles an hour. She was doubting everything she’d seen. Every little bit of reality as she struggled to come to terms with what happened in the parking lot. When Josephine returned she patted Kiera on the shoulder, “here,” handing her a small stack of bills, Josephine nodded to Cullen. “Go home. Rest. Don’t come in tomorrow. This may just blow over in a couple days. I’ll message you if anything happens.”

The words wouldn’t come to her lips as she looked at Josephine, who calmly went about tidying the store. Cullen’s voice broke her stunned silence, “come on. Let’s get you home before it gets dark.” Lacing his fingers through hers, he gave her as soft a smile as he could manage. Kiera went along willingly, still shaking a bit. Cullen took her keys and helped her into the passenger seat. “I’ll drive. You’re in no shape to try.”

The entire way back to her house, her mind was flooded with question after questions. How old was he? What was he drinking in the bottle? Where did it come from? Was he really a doctor? Who was Samson and how’d he know him? Trying to get each question in line, she barely registered arriving at the house. Pushing out of the car she was quick to get inside, “I have…”

“You have questions,” Cullen chuckled as he went into the kitchen. Fixing her a glass of ice water, he waved her to a seat. “Alright. I’m old. Very old. I was around during the second Inquisition. The bottle, is blood. It’s usually taken from the dead, but blood banks have their uses too. Occasionally small vermin, if the need is great enough. Yes, I’m a real, studied and learned doctor. Samson is my problem and has been for far too long. Is that everything?” Folding his hands in his lap he took a seat across from her.

“The second Inquisition… that was nearly two thousand years ago! You knew Inquisitor Trevelyan? Weren’t you her husband? God and Samson was the red templar leader!” Taking in sips of the water, it felt good as the cool liquid slipped down her throat.

“It’s more complicated than that. History is an interesting creature.” Easing into the seat he was smiling. “Yes, Inquisitor Trevelyan and I…. that was a lifetime ago.” He looked peaceful and serene. “She was away, as Solus plotted to overthrow the kingdoms. No Veil as the history lessons teach. Such flights of fancy.” Shaking his head, he sighed. “He was but an elf looking to restore the elven ways. He caused several years of turmoil but got his way. However, when humans bred with elves, only human children can be made. Elves, died out. Same as dwarves. That’s why there are none today.”

“But the rifts, magic and the ancient magister!” Kiera was on the edge of her seat as Cullen seemed pleased with the line of questions. “Yes, yes and yes. It isn’t as you think however. Darkspawn and the blights have long stopped being a threat. Magic, it tapered off on its own. Rifts, Trevelyan spent her last breath sealing each one. Personally.”

“Then how did you,” waving her hand over her mouth she was pointing out his fangs. “Ya know.”

“Vampire. Right. That’s…” his face twisted up in pain as he sat back in the chair. “A story for another time.” Brushing his hand through his hair, Kiera noticed it was coming out of whatever product he had used. Loose wavy curls were beginning to form and frame his face. Softening his look. “You’re tired.” Kiera rose and came to his side, “that battle took a lot out of you. Are you alright? Did you need anything?” Reaching to touch him, he snatched her wrist from the air. A tight scream stuck in her throat as she noticed his eyes glow again, something more primal awakening in him.

“Forgive me,” his eyes quickly darted away as he released her to cover his face. “I… more talking would be appreciated.”

Kiera returned to her seat, nervous at the suddenness of his movements, the hint of something darker underneath. Swallowing hard she wanted to easy the tension, “so, you don’t glitter in the light at least.”

Cullen burst into laughter, deep, rich and carefree. When he finally composed himself, he wiped at his eyes. “Maker, I needed that.” Drawing in a deep, calming breath he sighed, “Hollywood has some interesting ideas on my kind. I’ll give them that much. Most cases they’re very much off.”

“You’re a little paler than most, but with the whole accent thing, it’s easy to write off.” Kiera smiled as she curled up in the armchair. “Walking in daylight, that was something I wasn’t thinking about. Or the glowing eyes thing. Never seen those before. Any other interesting tricks?”

Scrunching his face up Cullen shrugged, “hyper sense of smell, night vision, no super strength, hate to ruin that one for you. Retractable fangs. Speed. That one is useful. Uh,” looking about he sat up straighter, “there are some individual talents too. Things that no other vampire can do.”

“Special powers huh?” Kiera sipped at the water, her attention focused on him. “What’s your special move Doc?”

“Heart rates. I can hear them and if I focus I can see someone’s heart beating in their chest.” Chuckling again he fished out his business card, “I’m actually a top-notch heart surgeon. So, we’ll say it’s served me well.”

Taking the card, she read it over. Fine, gold print stamped into a thick card stock of crimson. “Dr. Cullen. S. Rutherford, heart specialist and general practitioner. But how? I mean you must constantly be on the move and in a digital era, how do you?”

“It’s becoming harder at the decades wear on.” He looked tired now, more so than before and Kiera was wondering if the line of questions was getting to him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be prodding at you like this. Come, if you have some questions back, I’d be happy to answer them. Turn about is fair play.”

Those last words came out and seemed to wound him. Looking off out the window, she immediately felt a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry. Was it something… you know what, never mind. I’ve made a mess of enough today.” Rising from her chair, she went into the kitchen. Throwing open the fridge door, she began rummaging through the leftovers and odds and ends. Turning her eyes to the door, she grabbed the bottle of wine sitting staring back at her. “I need this right about now.” Collecting a few snack items and the bottle she placed them all on the counter. As she went about fixing herself a snack, she heard the door bell.

“It’s Dorian, I’ll get it.” Cullen’s voice reassured her. Resting the rush of sudden nerves at the sound of the doorbell. It was at that moment, she was painfully aware of the incoming night. Samson, the pale face, glowing eyes, and eerie voice. There was no way of knowing for sure if he would be back tonight. Realistically, the thought terrified her. After all she’d asked of Cullen, she hadn’t asked about that. What could they do?

“Kiera, my dear what is that!” Dorian’s gasping coming up to her. Before she could utter a word, he swiped the bottle off the counter. “Swill!” He clicked his tongue loudly. “You simply can’t drink this, vinegar!” Holding the bottle in his hands, Dorian mumbled something under his breath and once again, Kiera caught the glow of purple swirl about his fingers tips. As he mumbled the bottle began to warp and twist, shifting its shape and size in the light of the waning sun filtering in through the window. With a wide grin on his face, Dorian cradled the new bottle in his hands. “Ah, now this,” kissing the wax sealed cork he sighed happily. “This is one of my all time favourite wines. You can’t find it anymore, truly sad the Theirin line of vineyards died out back in twelve, seventy-two. May the Maker embrace them. Nothing has been finer since. Here, on me.”

“That is a fine bottle, but so large of one? Dorian, you drove over.” Cullen stood arms crossed at the archway leading into the kitchen. “I doubt Kiera was expecting dinner guests, by her meager meal.”

“Pish!” Dorian snorted. Clapping his hands together he grinned, “never tell a djinn that it can’t be done. There are limits, but I’m more than able to stretch them for the young lady tonight.” Nodding to Kiera he waved her back, “my darling, I shall transform your little snack into a buffet fit for a queen. Don’t worry, clean up is a snap.” Thrusting his hands out he wiggled his fingers over the small table. Soon it stretched and grew to cover the length of the open space. Kiera nibbled her lip, her eyes wide as she excitedly witnessed his magic at work. Her small single table became a fully set banquet long table. Elegant eggplant, rich fabric draped over the edges as silverware and candelabras decorated the center. Flowers in pale pastels, roses and lilies, gilded down the center. Kiera couldn’t help the squeal of delight as bone china platters and bowls filled with fresh, piping hot foods appeared easily amongst the décor. “Oh, Dorian! It’s beautiful!” Kiera gasped.

“Show off,” Cullen snickered rolling his eyes. “It’s only you two dinning. Were you planning on inviting the town?”

“No, this paltry sum wouldn’t be nearly enough.” Dorian brushed his hands off on his pant legs, shrugging his shoulders before retorting. “I invited the Sherriff. Josephine spoke with him, and he’d like to speak with our new friend, personally.”

Even though it looked like it took nothing for Dorian to conjure, Kiera was certain she saw him breathing heavier than he was. “This didn’t hurt you to make, did it?” She felt guilt wind in tight. All this extra effort, and all for her safety. All by strangers. She’d known Josephine for years, Dorian too, but nothing outside of their roles. Town librarian, store keeper. Nibbling at her lip, she promised to make this up to them some day. “Don’t worry about me, my dear. It’s good to stretch oneself here and there. It’s been too long since I’ve done this much. I fear I may be getting rusty.” Chuckling Dorian waved her to the table, soft plush wooden armchairs tucked neatly in awaited her.

“I’ll wait for the door,” Cullen rolled his eyes, stifling the snicker Kiera was sure he was hiding.

Sitting down she stared at the food for a moment, all rich and steaming, “is it…”

“Real? Yes, as real as you or I. Eat, it would be a waste to let this go.” Dorian was working the wax away from the bottle, carefully easing the cork back and out. With a satisfying pop he grinned, breathing deep the wine’s scent. “I have so few chances to do this. Thank you, my dear.” Pouring them both glasses he raised his. “While this may not be the most opportune place or time, it is nice to break bread with you in less formal settings.”

Unsure what to say, Kiera clinked her glass with his before taking in a small sip. It was everything Dorian had gushed about. Sweet summer fruit, ripe and fresh with just a hint of sweet citrus. As it went down, it was smooth, not a trace of alcohol burn. “This is… incredible.”

Chuckling warmly, Dorian tipped his head to her, “my dear, you have exquisite taste.”

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Sherriff Rainier’s voice broke the comradery. “I have some good news and some bad news.” Tugging his gloves off, Thom Rainier came into the kitchen. Drawing in a lung full of delicious foods his shoulders sagged. “I’ve got nothing on Samson, his whereabouts, associates or any of it. It’s all a big question mark.” Tipping his head in a mild salute to Kiera he took a seat beside Dorian. “I wish I had something more I could tell you.”

That was when Keira remembered the business card. “Oh wait!” Bolting up from the table she retrieved her purse from the front entry way. Fishing through, she found the card. “Will this help?” Pacing back into the kitchen she handed it to Thom. “Samson gave it to me when he first saw me in the parking lot outside of the store. He wanted Cullen to call him, and this was the card he handed me.”

“It’s a place to start. “Good work,” Thom flashed her a smile and she felt stronger than she had before. “You have that look. You have a million questions for us and you’re too nervous to ask. I’ll fill you in on me. Dorian can speak about himself for days.” Laughing he nudge Dorian, who let out a soft puff of air, feigning indignation.

“I’d love that!” Kiera returned to her chair, easing herself in comfortable position, a plate piled high with food before her.


	4. Vampires Don't Sparkle

Dinner was long, full of chatter and mirth nearly as rich as dinner. She was eager to hear each one and every story. As the wine flowed, they chuckled and laughed, telling tales of their wild childhoods, their powers and growing pains. “Cullen is the oldest amongst us. He is old enough to have met our, originals,” Dorian laughed. “I come from a long line of djinn. Almost all bearing strikingly similar looks.” Thom chuckled as he nodded in agreement, “myself as well. He told me, I remind him of Blackwall. He’s actually called me that several times.”

“THE Blackwall!” Kiera peeked over to see Cullen blushing, sipping on a glass of wine. “Wait you can drink wine?”

“I can eat food too, though it serves no purpose for me.” Shrugging he chuckled, “yes we can all get drunk. Even Josephine, but only in her little shop.” Tipping his glass to Dorian and Thom he smiled, “thank you for the help. I didn’t mean to be a burden to any of you.”

Kiera sat back, watching the three interact. If Cullen’s story was to be believed, he was thousands of years old. From the second Inquisition. Samson was supposedly, if she remembered her history right, at Kirkwall when Hawke and her crew defeated Meredith and Anders blew up the Chantry. How much of the history was correct? How much was embellished for religion or other factors? Someone must know about these, supernatural people. Lost in her train of thought, she was abruptly snapped from it by Cullen’s warm hand on her shoulder, “are you alright?” His voice was low as he settled in beside her. “You look like you’re lost.”

“I have so many questions, but, I feel rude for wishing for answers.” Blushing, she finished the wine in her glass. Without asking, Cullen calmly refilled it, “I know. There will be plenty of time to answer them. And I will do my best to do so.” Almost on instinct he reached up and tucked some of her hair back from her face. His knuckles brushing against her skin made both of them blush.

For a moment, time stopped, and something drew her into his eyes. Sweet, caramelize honey pools, that spoke to her. Told her of a life of loneliness and sorrow. It pulled at her heart and tugged her to react. Reaching for his hand she softly squeezed it, “I’d love to hear everything, if you don’t mind telling me.” She had already heard so much. Dorian had power to create illusions and alter things from one shape to another. Like the food and table. Without the original item underneath, he couldn’t make it something more. Thom didn’t change at the full moon, or bay like a wolf. He found that more than amusing when she asked. “I also don’t turn into a giant, rideable hound, much to Dorian’s dismay, I’m certain.”

With all the giggling and fun Kiera nearly forgot about the danger. Cullen’s sharp eyes gleamed again as the night began to fall. “Is it safe for them to leave?” Wringing a section of fabric in her hand she looked over to Thom and Dorian. “Will Samson…”

“We’ll be safe,” Dorian waved his hand. “He’ll sniff Samson coming a couple miles out, and he’d be pickled if he nipped me.” Laughing warmly, his cheeks tinted pink he patted Cullen’s arm, “we need to head out. That cooler enough for you? No more starving yourself. If you fed properly…”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Cullen cut him to the quick and Dorian sharply sat up, readjusting his tie. “Right, Thom. Time to go.” Cullen’s face fell and ran a hand through his hair as he huffed, “Dorian…”

“No, clearly I’m imposing. I forget myself when I’ve indulged. Sherriff,” rising from his seat, he placed a heavy hand on Thom. “I don’t want to get arrested for driving drunk, would you kindly see me home?”

“Of course,” Thom chuckled easing Dorian towards the door. “Take care tonight. Air doesn’t smell right.” Thom tipped his head towards Cullen before he calmly strolled out the door and into the falling afternoon light.

Closing the door behind them, Cullen bolted it. Swiftly he covered the windows, and drew the curtains closed. Turning back to Kiera his eyes scanned the room, “too many windows.” He grumbled as he went about bolting the back door. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me Cullen.” Kiera shivered as she sat by the table. Her eyes fixed on the cooler and she went to reach for it. “Don’t!” Cullen stopped dead in his tracks. “It needs to be put in the fridge. You shouldn’t have to see it. I’m sorry.” There was shame in his eyes and she felt her heart break. Taking a semi-firm step forward she shook her head, “no, I can tend to it. You vampire proof the house or whatever you’re doing.” Smiling faintly her hand trembled as she went to lift the lid.

Cullen gasped and looked pained when she revealed four paper bags. Peaking inside one, she could see glass mason jars, the big ones used for pickles, filled with a dark liquid. She knew well enough it was blood. Pushing the cooler, carefully towards the fridge she quickly rearranged the few items about to make room for his. Keeping them in the paper bags, she flashed him a quick smile, “see no big. They’re on the top rack, still in the bag. Alright?” Yawning she rubbed her eyes. “Damn, I’m tired all of a sudden.”

“I know.” Cullen had a scowl on his face, deep set and wide. “Do you have salt?”

“Salt? Ya, we have a thing of it up there. Big box, we never used it.” Pointing over the range hood, she yawned again. “Why salt?”

“Demons, spirits, and most creatures of the night can’t stand it. Never could figure that one out. Come,” taking her hand in his he had already collected the box. “We’re going to move your bed to the center of you room, draw a salt ring around it. I’ll put salt in the window sills and the threshold. Then, you need rest. I’ll watch over you.” His face was set like stone, and she couldn’t help but feel terror grip her heart. Why was he taking such crazy precautions? What kind of danger was she in?

Heading up the steps, she saw the light beginning to fall. “Is it so late already?” It suddenly felt colder. Cullen’s warm hand gripped her tightly about the wrist as he pulled her in a rush up the steps to her room. Closing the door behind them he was quick to lay a line of salt down before heading to the window and doing the same, “move the bed to the center.” He motioned with his chin as he focused on drawing the curtain and latching the window tight.

Following his instructions, she shoved it where he pointed. “Now...”

“Get on the bed.” His instructions were quick and curt as he began drawing a wide circle around the bed, casting a hand full under it. “Alright. That should get us through the night.” She thought she caught him relax, if only slightly as he awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

Silence filtered around them while Kiera weighed her words carefully. Several times she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, in frustration she threw caution to the wind, “Cullen.”

“Kiera.”

Both sat, staring at the other, flushed with embarrassment. “Uh, you go first,” she tried to sound stronger than she felt. “No, you first. Mine isn’t important.” He cleared his throat as he awkwardly tried to relax.

“Am I going to die?” The words tumbled from her lips as the chill filtered up her spine, causing ripples of goose bumps to cover her. “I’m scared.” She squeezed her eyes together tight, praying that whatever horror was coming for her would just take her already. His warm hand on hers caused her to look up at him. “Kiera, I’m so sorry. For all of this…” There was pain in his eyes, deep and constant. “I never realized Samson was that close to me. When you tripped on the steps. He must have seen me catch you and think…”

“He thought he saw a lover’s embrace,” Keira let out a hallow chortle as she hung her head, tears painfully close to falling. “Just my luck.” Feeling a chill sink it’s teeth into her bones she shuddered, “is it getting colder in here?”

“It is…” Cullen’s breath came out in a thick mist. “No matter what you see or hear, stay in the circle. I cannot protect you if you leave this circle. Do you understand me?” He pulled her face to look into his eyes, desperate and commanding. “Cullen?” She heard something from behind her bedroom door.

Straining to hear it, she couldn’t make out what it was. Out of some long instinct she called out, “Faith?” Turning her vision blurred, Cullen was doubled over, gripping his head in his hands. “Faith, is that you?”

“Oh, help me! Please, help me!” Kiera was certain that was Faith’s voice, but that was impossible. Faith was away in college and by this time would be settling down to dinner if not a cram session. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she saw the message. ‘Had a great day. Classes are going well. Going to get a bite with a group of students. I’ll message you before bed. Faith’. Turning back to the door she shook her head, “you aren’t Faith! Go away, get out of my house!” Screaming out, she saw Cullen take in a deep breath, before he started sputtering heavily. “What was that? Are you ok? Cullen!” Panic welling up tight she reached for him.

“DON’T!” Cullen roared, gripping both her wrists in his powerful hands as he pinned her to the bed. “I… control…” he was growling, eyes glowing wild and fierce, fangs threatening to pierce his own lip. She could see the struggle waging beneath the surface. “Cullen, stay with me, fight this!” Terror swept away in concern. “Damnit, don’t let them do this to you! You’re a doctor not a murderer!” She needed to help him focus. Help him pull away from whatever was attacking him. Scrambling in her mind she remembered the Commander Cullen of old used to pray to the Maker when times got touch. She’d even memorized several of the old prayers, because she found them interesting. “Cullen, join me. Though all before me lies in shadow, will the Maker be my guide.” Staring into his eyes, his face hovering closer to her she tried to push through. “I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.”

“For there… is no darkness in the… Maker’s light.” Cullen was panting as he forced the words out. With each syllable he seemed to regain control. Finally, he relaxed his hold of her, half collapsing on the mattress. “Blood magic.” Was all he could manage to utter out as he slipped into unconsciousness.

With her hands clasped over her mouth, she wanted to scream. Wanted to fill the air with enough sound to drowned out everything. Her heart was beating so loudly she thought at any second it would leap out of her chest. Slowly, a light feeling filled the room and sleep began to haul her down. Unable to stay awake any longer she slipped into a dreamless sleep. Only the rays of the sun creeping through the curtains edges caused her to stir.

“Cullen?” Weakly rising, she could feel the lack of his weight beside her. Suddenly she half sprang from the bed, “Cullen!” Screaming she trembled, kneeling on the edge of her bed. Silence returned her call. Rocking back and forth she didn’t want to move. Looking down she could see the near perfect circle of salt, undisturbed from last night. “Stay inside the circle,” she repeated swallowing again. “Cullen, are you ok? Speak to me?” Her mind raced to all the holy texts and mentions of creatures of the night. Falling on the last words of Cullen before he blacked out. “Blood magic… wait… this isn’t real.” When she uttered the words, the world about her shimmered. “This isn’t real!” Shouting loudly the illusion broke, the sound of something shrieking into the night made her cup her ears. “You can’t harm us in here. Leave, in the name of God, leave!”

“He’ll be your undoing mortal, and then, he will be ours,” the voice was thick and surrounding. Penetrating her mind and tickling her spine. Then, silence followed. There was no way of knowing for sure if they were safe. Instinct kicked in. Scrambling up the bed, she was at Cullen’s side. Easing his head into her lap, she tenderly pushed the loose hairs from his face. “I think, we’re safe. For now.” He didn’t move, and she wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He looked like he was breathing, but did vampires need to breath? When she calmed herself, she noticed his chest wasn’t rising and falling as it should. Pressing her wrist to his forehead, he felt cool. Cooler than he should, but what did that all mean?

“Kiera…” his voice was weak, barely a whisper and she had to strain to hear it. “Kiera.” He called again, his eyes struggling to open.

“Whoa, no.” Taking his hand in hers she ran her free hand through his hair. “I’m ok. We’re ok, I think.” Yawning again she looked at her phone. Time had flown by and it was now a little after three in the morning. “How…”

“Illusions, blood magic.” He was opening his eyes more, becoming more aware of where he was. Her fingers trailing through his hair grounded him in reality. Even the strongest desire demon couldn’t pick out how much he enjoyed that simple motion. She was real and the threat, for the moment, had passed. “Sleep, while there’s time to.” He had enough strength, but when she made no effort to move, and her fingers continued their work, he sighed.

“Come, you need rest too. I think.” Giggling nervously, she guided him up towards the pillows of her queen-sized bed. Letting out another long yawn she curled into him, when he didn’t push her away or complain she tugged her blanket up over them both. “Rest… just… rest.”

This time when she woke, she knew it wasn’t an illusion. Cullen was there, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Sleep well?” His crooked smirk made her chuckle as she bobbed her head. “Good. We have some work to do today.” Turning his attention back to the room he began mumbling low, reciting a spell that Kiera couldn’t hear. As he finished the salt crackled and snapped before disappearing. “How…”

“Some of that fading magic. It isn’t gifted to people at birth any longer, hasn’t been that way for centuries. If you know a few incantations and the right spells, you can do a lot. But, it takes a lot.” His smiled faded and Kiera noticed the soft pebbling of sweat beginning to form at his temples.

“Go, you need to eat, feed, whatever.” Grumbling at herself she heard him chuckle. “I’ll be down once I’ve showered and changed, if it’s alright.” His nod was all she needed before she was collecting clothes. There were so many questions in her mind as she showered. Everything about last night felt like some crazy tale.

Dressing she finished cleaning herself up before appearing in her living room. Cullen was there, stretched over two large old tomes. “What are you looking for?” She hadn’t meant to pry but he seemed so focused she really wanted to help. “I’m looking for answers. Answers I can’t find.” Sighing heavily, he leaned back in the chair. “Have you eaten? You don’t look well.”

“I took what I needed.” His answer was flat and weak and she crossly huffed. “Why? You need to eat, no different then me. Why do you deny yourself?”

His snapping reply knocked her out of her huff, “because I don’t deserve it!” His eyes went wild again, the eerie glow less intimidating in the light of day. Seeing the look on her face he rose and went to leave. “Excuse me?” Kiera stomped her foot, “what damn good is it to play on the edge? This isn’t an addiction. If you don’t feed, you’ll be too weak to save anything!” Throwing her hands up she stormed to her kitchen. Fully expecting him to leave she wasn’t going to fight. “I’ll bloody defend myself while you hide from the big greasy bad man.” Rolling her eyes, she began pulling out some eggs from the fridge. “Just don’t open the damn door and survive the night in a salt ring. Piece of cake, right? Child’s play, minus the two-thousand-year-old General from an ancient Magister trying to kidnap you. Ya, nothing I can’t handle.”

“I can hear you,” Cullen was standing in the door frame of the kitchen a long scowl on his lips. “Good,” Kiera snorted back, “get a bottle and drink. Don’t be a prig about it.”

“I’ll wait for you to finish your breakfast. I don’t want to offend your delicate nature,” he grinned, pleased with himself before he returned to the two musty books on the coffee table.

Ignoring him, she went about her breakfast, tossing a k-cup in her little coffee machine. When she finished she cleaned up her dishes before sitting in the living room with her mug. “Alright, go.”

“Huh?” He looked up from his reading, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to adjust his vision. “You need glasses doc. Go eat, I’m done in there.”

“I do not…”

“Cullen!” Dorian was knocking at her front door, cutting off their conversation. “It’s important. Thom found something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting and I hope it's making sense. Enjoy!


	5. Stop for Snacks

Kiera flew off the couch, nearly knocking her mug sailing, “Dorian, come in!” Shooting Cullen, a glare that could cut steel she flashed Dorian an inviting smile. “Ignore Commander grumpypants. He’s refusing to care for his needs. Mainly eating enough, or feeding… what’s the proper term?”

“Feeding.” Dorian patted her shoulder before shaking his head at Cullen, “come on now. We can come up with more, easily. Quit worrying about it.” With Dorian waving his hand at him, and Kiera scowling, he knew there wasn’t much point in arguing. Reluctantly he went into the kitchen, leaving them to their conversation.

“So, about that news,” Kiera half tugged Dorian into the chair. “Can I get you anything? A cup of coffee? Tea?”

Waving her off he chuckled, “thank you but I’m fine. I came to say that Thom has tracked down Samson. With that business card, he dove into the private investigator’s database. You see, they all have to be licensed. Even, Samson. So, he went into as much detail as he could. He’s working from some company called, ‘Stannard Sleuthing.’ He hasn’t found much on them yet. But he’s hopeful.”

Kiera gasped, “ok, forgive me, maybe I’m new at this whole supernatural world type thing. But, I think I know who’s after Cullen and why she’s using Samson!” Feeling her chest puff up with pride she nodded at Dorian, “Meredith. I know, they said she turned into a giant red lyrium statue. It was lost to time and all that, blah, blah, blah. What if, she’s a vampire, or something and is after Cullen. She felt betrayed by him, right?”

Dorian sat for a moment, trying to think it through. “Forgive me, old memories are hard to navigate, and I wasn’t at Kirkwall. Not truly.”

“It’s a long story,” Cullen hung his head, a dark mug in his hand. “Do you mind?” Pointing towards the navy-blue glass, Kiera shook her head no. “Thank you. I’ll… Kirkwall wasn’t exactly what you learned.”

Easing into the armchair between the two of them he closed his eyes and began. He could almost smell the flames, hear the screams of both civilians and the mages fleeing from the templars. In his palm, the hilt bit into his glove as he gripped it tightly. “We’d been waging a pointless struggle between Templars and Mages for too long. Something had to give and when Anders blew up the Chantry, there was no going back. Meredith lost what was left of her sanity. History is correct on that much. The rest, isn’t anything you’d ever believe. Until now.” He was back in that moment, rushing through the cobblestone streets of Kirkwall. Towards the Gallows, and Meredith. When he arrived, there stood the Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke. He wouldn’t budge against Meredith. “Hawke confronted Meredith. Trying to stop her from completing the Right of Annulment. I was too late, and Meredith had attacked. Most of the other Templars wouldn’t dare raise a sword against her or Hawke. They dueled for a bit in the middle of the Gallows. Until Meredith took the opening she saw. She slashed Hawke deeply on the arm. Too deeply to heal on his own. He was bleeding profusely. It was then I witnessed it. Blood magic. Truly, powerful, blood magic. It wasn’t red lyrium that imprisoned Meredith. It was the blood that ran in the streets. Hawke had cast something, that drew it up around her. She clawed at herself as the blood crystallized about her.” He could smell the heavy copper scent linger around him. “She was turned into a statue and many thought she was dead. No one dared to challenge Hawke. He survived that battle, became a strong leader and helper in repairing Kirkwall. Until the Inquisition and that mess.” Finally opening his eyes, he took a long dreg from the mug. “I thought her dead, but I can’t say for sure.”

Dorian was the first to speak. “Could she be a vampire? I have no knowledge on how one is made.” Watching Cullen’s reaction, he nibbled at his moustache. “We need to do some research. I’ve got some tomes in the library that might help. Come on you two. We’ve got work to do.”

Everyone piled into Dorian’s car and they chatted back and forth. When they arrived at the library, Kiera was cautious getting out of the car, “are we safe?”

“More or less. I doubt he’ll attack with numbers against him.” Snickering Dorian waved them quickly into the library. Once inside he turned to Kiera, “ah, now you haven’t seen the real library.” Rubbing his hands together he stretched his neck side to side before he mumbled some quick words. As he spoke a section of floor opened up and a winding staircase appeared leading down. “This way. Watch your step, it’s older than him down there.” Flicking his head over to Cullen he chuckled. As they descended into the darkness, Dorian snapped his fingers. Dancing upon his palm sat a small orb of violet flame.

Following him down, she could smell old weathered leather and the must of parchment. “You’re right, I’ve never seen anything like this.” There wasn’t a speck of dirt or a single cobweb as they rounded a corner into a cavernous expanse with books lining shelf after shelf. “Wow.”

With another wave of his hand the flame danced about the room, lighting lanterns. “There, a little mood lighting.” Dorian chuckled again as he headed over to a section of smaller bound books. “I thought these were strange but maybe I was wrong.”

Together they poured over tome after tome. Kiera finally snapped one shut, “if Meredith was a statue, where did she go? I mean how long has Stannard Sleuths existed for? Two thousand years is a long time to hold a grudge.” Rubbing her neck, she picked up another tome. This one outlined evil and good, by a Brother Genetivi. “Is this… hang on.”

“Let me text Thom. He should have some more answers by now. We’ve been down here half the day.” Dorian stretched like a cat before he walked around another winding corner. Kiera looked up to see Cullen, his brows knit tight as he read over a book she couldn’t see. “Do you need a snack? I could go for a snack.” Awkwardly rising she nearly fell down. Both her legs had fallen asleep. Grumbling she caught herself on the edge of the chair. “Smooth,” she grumbled to herself as she stretched and heard a loud pop from her back. “Mmm.”

“Bet that felt good,” Cullen chuckled, raising and stretching himself. Sighing heavily, he shook his head, “I don’t think we’re going to find our answer here.”

“Thom want’s us to head down to his office,” Dorian came around the corner and motioned them to follow. Kiera scooped up the book in her arms and followed them out. When they reached the exit, Dorian sealed it again. Kiera’s stomach gurgled loudly, “um, could we stop for snacks? Or a burger?” Her whimper from the back seat made Dorian snicker, “a burger? Your wish is my command.” Taking a piece of paper, he folded it into a ball, and summoned a bit of power. In a few seconds he’d conjured a steaming, fresh, fully loaded cheeseburger. “Here,” passing it back to her he chuckled when she greedily bit into it. “Good? It’s been awhile since I’ve used that one.”

Her pleased hum was enough for him, and they all returned to a calm silence. As she ate she realised the name wasn’t exactly just that. It was Brother Genitivi the eighth. Finishing the burger, she licked her fingers, “who was Brother Genitivi the eighth?”

“Not the scholar you’re thinking of. That’s a man who took on Genitivi’s work. The eighth man to do it. By that time, he’d discovered our unique nature,” Cullen half snorted the words out. “He wanted to learn everything he could about it all. He birthed the first hunters.”

“Ah yes,” Dorian nodded firmly, “the hunters. I haven’t heard much about them in the last century, but I doubt they’ve all dried up.” Rubbing his forehead Kiera sighed, “don’t push yourself Dorian. We need you at your best.”

“My dear, it’s fine. I appreciate the concern but I’m quite alright.” Pinching his nose, he motioned for Cullen to pull over into the police parking lot. “Round back, he’ll meet us. “

Dorian had explained his abilities and how he came to be. The original Dorian lost his companion and love Bull. In his grief he begged the Maker to grant him the ability to seek vengeance. He’s used blood magic and as Dorian said, “cursed himself to a fate worse than death.” He got his revenge but at the cost of his soul. He was bound, and when he died he would be re-incarnated to live again, his memories in tact. This Dorian was several thousand years old in memory only. When she’d asked what he was bound to, Cullen had interceded, “that’s private and I respect it if he doesn’t want to say.”

It was dropped then. Now she was thinking about it. When he retrieved the memories of previous lives, it must be painful both physically and mentally. Kiera didn’t want either of them hurting themselves to get to the bottom of this. There had to be a better way. She was quickly jostled from her thoughts when Cullen put the car into park. “Let’s go.”

Meeting halfway, Thom lead them through the back doors to his private little office. When they got inside he let out a long breath of air. “Stannard Sleuthing has only been in business for less than a year. It hasn’t done much of anything. Only helping solve a couple missing persons cases, but that’s it. I’ve got no main office or location. Just the number on the card, and I haven’t called it.”

Kiera felt like something was missing, something easily in front of them. As the three talked amongst themselves she pulled open the book from Dorian’s library. She’d taken it with her, being no larger than a journal. Bound in ancient leather, she was careful with the spine. As she began to read it, the ancient language became oddly familiar, like she’d seen it before. “It’s a journal!” She gasped, flipping the next page. “It talks about a statue covered in red crystal!” When she looked up they were still deep in conversation, ignoring her words. Rolling her eyes, she went back to reading.

“On the seventh day the crystal began to radiate heat. I’d found it, in the old ruins of some long forgotten Tevinter port. Some of the slave statues were still surrounding it, as if they were some quiet guard. Yet, I could feel a presence. Something all together human but uncomfortably unsettled. When I first noticed it, there wasn’t anything remarkable. On the third day it began to glow, slowly, softly. I can’t recall what occurred to make it do so. I was reading over some old parchment letters I’d found. A mention of some Knight-Captain and a Hawke character. My history of this area is limited, and I am unsure to whom these letters speak.

By the end of the sixth day, it was pulsating. Now, today, it is warm. To the touch, it is barely cooler than my hand, and grows warmer by the hour. There are people coming by the site. Looking for artifacts of worth, something from the second Inquisition era. I however came here on different terms. There was a vampire I had chased here. He has eluded me at every turn. Just when I think I have him within my grasp, he slips away. I know he is somewhere here within the ruins, every creak and groan of the stones and debris makes me nervous. He has the advantage here, despite my knowledge of his kind.

Tomorrow I shall try again. I’ve set traps for the night to ward him away from me, but I do not feel as confident or comfortable as I normally do on my hunts. If I die before morning, I pray someone finds this. There is something evil about that statue. Whatever lies within it, is clearly awakening and seeking the mortal world. I can feel the anger and the hatred seethe off of it. I am alone, afraid and in immediate peril. Whatever I have uncovered, may take me soon. I must deal with this vampire then see to this statue. May the Gods watch over me.”

Gasping loudly Kiera jumped from her seat, “Genitivi found Meredith! This book explains Meredith!”

“What are you…” Dorian noticed the book immediately when he turned. “That’s… a hunter journal! I don’t even remember collecting that! Let me see it, quickly.” Holding his hand out he took the bound leather book. Quickly waving his hand over it, the pages turned on their own. “This, why, it’s no more than a couple hundred years old. It’s barely a child in my library. That’s why I don’t remember it.” Scrunching his face up, he turned back to the men, “she read this…” holding the book up to them both men let out a gasp.

“What? I don’t understand,” sitting stunned she was greeted with three gasping faces. “Please, someone say something. You’re… you’re all scaring me.”

Dorian calmly laid a hand on her shoulder, “my dear, this particular language hasn’t been used since the age of the second Inquisition. I imagine Cullen and I can read it just fine. Thom, only by proxy, at best. You shouldn’t understand a word of this.”

Cullen quirked his eyebrow up and began speaking in a different language, “could she be her?”

“Could I be who?” Kiera jumped up and Cullen’s grin spread further. “Cullen, what is going on? I don’t understand. Will you all please stop staring at me like I just kidnapped a kitten!” Crossing her arms, she huffed, waiting for someone to fill her in on whatever was happening.

Thom pinched his nose, “take the poor girl home. It isn’t getting any lighter outside and she should be home when you tell her. You’ve got a lot of work ahead of you. Best of luck. I’ll keep digging, see what I can find.” Waving them off he picked up his phone and began dialing.

Dorian and Cullen lead her out of the station and back to the car. As they all piled in, Dorian carefully handed Kiera back the book. “You have more time then us to pour through this and your quick mind might be able to catch something we haven’t seen.”

Gripping the book tightly, she trembled and took in another breath. “Alright, now what? I mean, you all seemed really upset and now it’s kinda quiet and I’m still totally scared.”

“Well speak when we get home. Don’t worry,” Cullen’s voice was soft and soothing and even though she was scared, she trusted him. Thinking over all that had happened in the last few days she was exhausted. How did she get in the middle of whatever this was? Rubbing her forehead, she cracked open the book to the last page she’d read.

“I survived the night, if only to be awoken by a terrifying sight. The statue not only has grown brighter, and hotter but it seems to be cracking. Whatever is inside is no longer visible through the crystal. I have my doubts about that as well. As I woke to the sound of cracking, I was aware of the smell of copper. Blood. Yet when I checked myself over, I was unharmed. I did a quick survey of the area and it seems nothing will come near. No animal, nor bird will come within several hundred yards of this place. It furthers my suspicions about the crystal statue.

From what I have read in the few remaining papers, a great battle took place here. Many, many years ago. By my best guess, just before the formation of the second Inquisition. History is hard to trust, and even harder to verify. There is reference to a Knight-Commander. Her name was Meredith Stannard. That is all I have been able to find. I’ve seen other ruins, less dilapidated then here. I am going to set out to search them and return before nightfall. My quarry is near, too near. I shall update as soon as I have more knowledge. May the Gods watch over me.”

Kiera grumbled. There weren’t any dates on the pages, and what bothered her far more was that the book was in tact. Surely this Brother Genitivi survived his encounter, or perhaps this fell into someone else’s hands. But who’s and how did it arrive in Dorian’s collection? There were so many questions floating through her head she ignored everyone when they arrived at the house. Instead she pushed past them all and went for the desk in her living room. Pulling out a pad of paper and pen she began writing away.

Cullen quietly peeked over her shoulder, seeing the pen flying across the page he turned back to Dorian. Making a motion for him to come look. When Dorian saw it too they both walked into a corner to speak in hushed whispers.

Focused on her notes, Kiera finally let out a pained grunt. Gripping her head, she tried to stand, “why…” Feeling her world tilt to one side she uttered a string of curses. Cullen’s familiar hands caught her and steadied her. “I just… swore in ancient…” touching her forehead she saw Cullen’s eyes flare. “What? What is it?”

“Dorian,” in one motion Cullen pointed towards a large leather case. “I need my bag, quick.” Scooping Kiera up into his arms he rushed her to the couch.

Everything was spinning and when she spoke the ancient dialect came out. Fear was beginning to set in when she touched her nose and pulled her hand back to reveal, fresh crimson blood. With panic in her eyes she grabbed hold of Cullen by his shirt collar, “help me, what’s happening to me!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you're enjoying so far. Little bit of a cliff hanger on this one. Have a TON of ideas for this, its all making sense. You can always find me, ask me questions or the like on tumblr under the name KieraRutherford


	6. What's Old is New

Laying her as flat as he could, he tried to soothe her, “Kiera I need you to trust me. Look into my eyes, don’t look away.” Breathing in deep he began chanting something under his breath. As she stared into his eyes they began to glow, an eerie blue, that slowly grew until his whole eyes were swallowed in the flaming wisps of energy. Fear washed away as something warm crawled through her. Spreading from her core to the very tips of her fingers and toes. “Cullen,” she gasped out finally as her lungs filled with air. He relaxed his grip and stagger backwards, into Dorian’s waiting arms. “You’ve over done yourself, I could have…”

“No. She trusts me, it had to be me.” Clutching his head, he groaned loudly. Dorian quickly eased him into the arm chair before rushing towards the fridge, “you haven’t fed enough. Damnit, start looking after yourself you foolish thing!”

Kiera felt everything swirl about her, the air felt like something she could touch. Trying to balance herself she could see Cullen struggling, gripping his head tightly as his eyes shone the eerie green, his fangs hanging over his lips. “Dorian… blood.”

“I’m already on it!” Dorian was pouring from the mason jar into a tall mug before putting muttering a few words. Rushing over he thrust the cup into Cullen’s hands, forcefully raising it to his lips, “drink, you stubborn bastard!” By the wild look in Cullen’s eyes there wasn’t going to be much of a fight. He hungrily slurped at the vile contents, eager to reach the bottom.

“What… what did he do to me?” Kiera was finally beginning to feel normal, if not slightly more alert. Looking over to Dorian she could tell he was concerned. “Please, will someone explain what the fuck is going on!” Stomping her foot, she saw Cullen flinch, hiding his lips behind his hand he held his other hand up, motioning for her attention. “I can wait while you tend to yourself.” The words felt different even on her tongue, as if someone else was speaking for her.

Speaking slowly, Cullen coughed a few times before he dropped his hand. “It’s hard to explain and even harder to think of but I’ll try my best.” Waving her to sit back down, he drew in a few calming breathes. “Everyone that has ever been, will be again. That is something I discovered in my youth as a vampire. Main times I’ve encountered someone who was before. Like Thom. He isn’t the original Blackwall, but he is a spitting image. Inside him, lies the original Thom Rainier’s soul. His memories, his abilities, everything that was once him. With the right magics, one could return those memories, and skills. Sometimes they manifest on their own. Ever wonder why some are blessed with talents they never had? Picked up a bow and arrow and shot a bullseye the first time? It’s soul memory. You…” his words caught in his throat as he glanced at Dorian. “When you read the passages in that journal we knew, you have within you an ancient soul. I wasn’t sure until this moment, but now I know for sure.”

Kiera held her hands up, “so wait, you unlocked the soul? Or I did? And, I don’t understand. What happened? Why did I start speaking in ancient?” Rubbing her temples, her head was beginning to ache. “And the nose bleed.”

Handing her a glass of ice water Dorian sighed, “the soul began to unlock its own potential. Too quickly. It was threatening to re-write you. To become you. If Cullen hadn’t acted as he had, you would have ceased to exist, and a very confused, and possibly dangerous situation may have happened.” Sitting beside her Dorian offered her a warm arm about her waist. “I know you’ll ask so I’ll explain. I’ve seen it before. If the old soul re-writes the current host, both become lost. Something we refer to as a Twisted is born. Soulless, angry, confused and powerful. Caught between life and death it seeks revenge. Once put down, neither of the original souls survive. It is tragic.”

“Alright, so, what did Cullen do? I mean, he’s clearly wiped. So much so he went full blood lust vampy,” shrugging she mouthed sorry as she gave him a weak smile. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“I know your soul.” Cullen drew in a deep breath. “I was surprised by it. I’ve never seen a soul inside that didn’t resemble the person from before. You, are a first.” He toyed with the mug in his hands clearly upset as he tried not to make direct eye contact. “I reached out to it, and it is stable. For now.”

Looking over to Dorian and back to Cullen, Kiera clued in, “oh my God. I… it’s Inquisitor Trevelyan isn’t it.” She was sure it was shame on his face, and something deeper. “Cullen…”

“I need air,” Cullen hurriedly rushed past them both in a blur, bursting out the back door, and dropping to his knees in the backyard. Kiera tried to get up, struggling against herself. “Dorian…”

“Let him catch himself. This is a lot for both of you to take in. I’d recommend you rest.” Tenderly he guided her to her room. “Please, just humor me and lay down for a bit. You are very white.”

Not putting up much fight, she easily curled up and within a few moments fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams where fitful. Tossing and turning, she was certain she was dreaming. Tall stone castle walls, eerily warm to the touch, filtered into her view. Flames lit the walls, flickering against the shadows. She could feel her finger tips grazing soft fabrics, furs and silk. Her eyes trailed up to a bed with tall posts. Flowing sheer of fabric cascaded down around it. Her finger tips hit something other than fabric, warm and supple. As her gaze trailed up, her heart beat harder in her chest. “Inquisitor,” his baritone was unmistakable. Rich and pure sex dripped from his lips with that one word. “Cullen,” when she replied it wasn’t her voice that came out. It was different, deeper and sultry. Completely foreign, yet she could feel it flow from her lips.

His fingers trailed up her bare body, sending waves of heat through her. Passing her tongue over her lips, she could feel the deep hunger brewing. Needing of his full focus and all that he was. Naked and ready before her gaze. Each pass of his hands, his gentle tug bringing her closer made her heart roar. “My love,” he purred, and she felt everything stop around her, as she eased herself up his frame. Her hands pressed against the firm planes of his chest, feeling the tight cords of muscle flex against the pressure she was carefully exerting. Just as she came in close, her breasts skimmed over his pecs sending shivers through her core. His teeth nipped her ear lob as he growled, “Diana.”

Her eyes flew open wise as she gasped heavily. Shooting straight out of bed, she struggled to take in several deep breathes, trying to steady herself. It felt so real, so absolutely real. How in the nine hells was she going to look him in the eyes now? Curling her knees up tight to her chest, she dropped her face into her hands.

“Kiera are you alright?” Cullen’s voice rang up the stairs and she instantly shuddered. “I’m fine, just… just waking up now. How are you?” Slapping her forehead several times, she grunted. “Come on, get it together.” Every time she thought of him, all she could see what him naked, sprawled and wanting on the Inquisitor’s bed. Her bed. Struggling to come to terms with what she was feeling and thinking she gripped her head.

Cullen came bounding up the steps, “Kiera, what’s wrong, are you alright?”

“I... uh…” seeing him in the door frame, she felt her cheeks burn, “oh… Gods.”

Cullen stood for a moment, emotions unreadable as his eyes scanned over her. Finally, he slowly turned away. “We have to get to work. Can you start on the journal? Dorian just left to collect a few more tomes. He was certain there were a couple sister books to that one. I hope you’re feeling well rested. You slept through the night.” He slowly began pacing down the steps and Kiera could hear him gingerly pace about the kitchen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she got up and changed her outfit before meekly slipping into the living room. There sitting on the coffee table was the journal and her notepad. “Would you like a coffee?” Cullen startled her from her thoughts. “Please,” averting her eyes from him she quickly buried her face into the journal. Cracking open the pages to the last bit of reading, she prayed it was enough to erase the thoughts burnt into her mind.

“I’ve made a critical mistake. The encasing crystal was not what I thought it was. As it grew in heat and cracked away, it became liquid once again. Thick, viscus and vile. Blood. May the Gods save me! As the putrid ooze slipped away, a woman’s screaming frozen face caught my eye. Perfectly preserved! Too perfectly, and I should have been more stringent. I am doomed now. My salt ring will only keep her from getting to me, but she has a power. Unlike anything I’ve ever seen or read before. Her words, they seep into my mind. Trying to convince me I am somewhere else, or the light of day is safe. When it is not.

She is trying to force my hand, to make me willingly leave the safety of the circle. What I write now, may be my last words. Everything I have written, I wrote in the old tongue. To save it from prying eyes, but she is old. Just like these words. I’ve cast the strongest spells I could think of on this book. When she takes me, she will not have its knowledge. It will find one. One who can stop her. You, dear reader! Pay heed to these next words and bare a dying man his oddities.

I found records. I pray they are correct. She is Meredith Stannard. Encased in the blood of Hawke. Thought dead and gone. Hidden away by the dwarf Varric Tethras. He hid her because he knew not how to destroy her. They tried many things. Fire, magic, sword and hammer, but nothing could damage her. Bound in blood, she cursed them all as she was encased. Seeking revenge for those she claimed betrayed her. I do not know if they still live, but their lineage may be in peril. With Hawke’s blood she was entombed, with Hawke’s blood she may yet be laid to eternal rest. She is crafty, and eager. Angry and quick. I would say like a vampire, but I have never seen a vampire with these skills. I have seen magic born of blood, but this is more powerful. I needed more time to study her, to learn more, but I am all but run out of time.

I have seen metal bounce off her, stone and water. She laughs at my attempts to recite religious text. Were I better prepare and not half starved and scared, I may be able to survive. Please, finish what I could not. I have unleashed a horror upon the world that knows nothing but hate and death. When I stand at the steps of the Gods, I will beg for mercy. This is the last time I sign my name. Go with the Gods, and may they watch over your effort. Brother Genitivi.”

Kiera held her hand over her mouth, soft tears fell from her cheeks as she finished translating the last of the text. Choking back the sob in her throat she set the pencil down on the pad. Waving with her other hand she tried to calm herself. “Are you…” Cullen caught the soft shudder of her shoulders and reacted on instinct. Coiling around her, he whispered soft, “hey, it’s alright.”

It was like second nature, curling into his form. Thick, strong arms wrapped around her protectively. As the tears fell she pressed her ear to his chest. Half expecting to hear silence, she heard the fluttering of his heart. It was racing in his chest and her cheek instantly felt hot. Her mind drifted back to her dream. The muscle of his chest hadn’t changed. Even his scent was comfortably familiar. “Cullen,” she sighed out, letting herself melt into the ambiguous space between. His hand combed through her hair, soothing her further as she wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking into him.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry you’ve had to endure this,” Cullen spoke sorrowfully as he laid his chin upon her head. “If I could take this from you, I would.”

Kiera wasn’t sure whether she should mention the dream. There was no need to go into detail but with how real it felt, she struggled to find the words. Her cheeks were burning, “can you tell me more about what happened? Are there any side effects or changes?” With her ear pressed to his chest, she easily caught the sudden thrum of his heart. What could that mean?

“Well, uh… have you noticed any differences? Besides the ability to read ancient texts?” His deflection was easy enough to read and she wondered if he was purposefully avoiding her question. Testing him she felt emboldened. “Can you feel memories? Or see them? I’m trying to wrap my head around this whole thing.” Again, she heard his heart beat quicker. “Well, I haven’t done this before.” His shoulders sagged forward, and she leaned up off his chest to look into his eyes. “You haven’t? Maker’s breath.”

“What did you just say?” His eyes shot wide, and he leaned back, putting distance between himself and her. “I think it’d be best to call Dorian.” He stood sharply as she let out a whimper, immediately missing the feel of him around her. “Ya, Dorian. Good idea.” Feeling deflated she turned back to the journal. Whatever Meredith was, she was powerful, and she was after Cullen. Revenge, being the most likely reason, but how were they going to stop her? If only the blood of Hawke’s lineage could end her, where were they going to find that? Whatever she was feeling inside towards Cullen would have to wait. There was far too much to worry about, and handle in the moment.

“I’m going to go see Dorian for a moment, don’t leave. Let no one in!” Cullen locked eyes with her, giving a firm nod before stepping out the front door. When he was out of sight, she reached for her phone. Dialing a number in she nervously waited. “Samson?”

“Ah, not who I was expecting. How can I help you, little lamb?” His voice oozed of the same greasy sale man feel she’d encountered the first time they’d met. “Listen, I want to know. Why do you want Cullen? What’s this all about?” Staying firm, she heard him take in a few breathes, almost like he was pondering his answer or perhaps someone was giving him one. “It’s an old problem, young one. Far too old for you.”

Grumbling she shook her head, “I know about Meredith. Why does she want him? Why are you working for her? What do you have to gain?” Silence was her answer. Only the steady rhythm of Samson’s heavy breathing in her ear let her know he was still there. “Damnit, aren’t you all too old for this kind of grudge bullshit?!” She half yelled it into the phone, expecting him to yell back. Only more silence greeted her.

When he did speak it was low, calm and soft, “while I would tend to agree with your assessment, it is beyond my powers, my lady. She is more powerful than I am, and I am bound to her. I wish you luck, but time is running out. I can buy you two more nights, then I will have no further say.” With that she heard the soft electronic click of the other line hanging up. Staring dumbfounded at the cell phone, she didn’t know what to make of any of it. Only his warning that he could spare them no more than two nights. “Two nights to find the blood of the Hawke lineage. You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Pulling her laptop out she went through the online records. “There has to be something on the Hawke line out of Kirkwall. Someone has to be claiming to be a descendant. From my knowledge of history, Garret Hawke was quite the man whore.”

After exhausting every search option, she had available she groaned heavily. Looking at the time stamp on her computer she realized Cullen hadn’t returned yet. Rubbing at her eyes she needed a break and her stomach growled. It was nearly three in the afternoon and she had only sustained herself off a single cup of coffee. “No wonder I’m starving.” Heading into the kitchen she popped open the fridge. “Cullen’s run out!” Gasping she shook her head. “Damn it Commander, you need to tend to yourself!” It felt right to say, something familiar and solid. But those weren’t her words and she was instantly drawn back into a comfortable fog.

His druffalo fur mantle, thick and soft about his neck. Cloak made of simple cotton, and well crafted. She could almost smell the leather, and the hint of blade oil in the air about her. Shutting the fridge, she took a couple steps backwards, feeling everything push and pull around her. Gripping her head, she was trying to stay in the moment, trying to stop the pull into the fog. Dropping down to her knees she reached for her phone, barely hitting the call button on Dorian’s number. “Help…” was all she got out before she slipped into unconsciousness.

She expected everything to fade to black and remain still. What happened instead, was something she wasn’t prepared for. It felt like her dream and she was becoming more and more aware of her settings. Beneath her was ground, hard and cool. Blades of grass touched her exposed skin. “Why? I never wanted to hurt you!” Cullen’s voice was near hoarse as he lingered pacing, just out of her sight. “Why couldn’t you tell me? I would have tried to help you!” The words came again from her lips but were not her own, again. She was seeing, living a memory of Diana Trevelyan. That much she’d clued into, but what was this about?

“I’m not some wicked creature that needs to be put to the pyre!” His growl was more intense now, and she could feel it radiate through her body. Licking her lips, she could taste blood. “I only wanted to cure you!”

“By stabbing me? Damnit Diana when did you lose your mind!” When she looked up she could see the tip of an ornately carved wooden spear sticking out of Cullen’s stomach. “This isn’t a cure, this is death, but you lost your nerve. Betrayer!” His words were full of hatred and anger and she could see his eyes beginning to glow. Just as they had in her waking world. Two gleaming fangs became illuminated in the flicker of the torch light. She could hear Diana shriek and begin to pray. “Why? I thought you loved me!” Hurt, pain and agony twisted in his voice, as he choked out the words. “Vile creature, you are not my husband!” Diana’s voice hurled the insult at him, while fear gripped her tightly.

“Then you are nothing to me as well.” Cullen closed the distance between them. Wrenching the spear shaft from his body he tossed it away, into the darkness. As Diana gasped out, Cullen heaved her up by the collar of her coat. Her stump of an arm came up to reach for him in vain, her other hand clawing at his. Trying to release his hold. “Struggle all you want, I will suffer your betrayal no more.” He pulled her with such force against himself, the air came out of Diana’s lungs causing her chest to burn. Before she could catch her breath, Cullen’s fangs were at her throat. Sinking in deep, it cut off any chance of speaking. Yet, there was no pain, just a feeling of increasing exhaustion. As he drained away her life, she uttered something. Something even Kiera couldn’t make out. Then she truly faded the black.

Sweet incense filled her senses next as she weakly opened her eyes. Blurry vision and a sense of something soft under her caught her attention. “Who…” Blinking furiously to cleanse her sight, her eyes rested on Dorian. “Oh, Dorian. How nice of you to visit.” Smiling she tried to rise, finding her head begin to pound. “Damn these vision things, whatever they are.”

“Soul memories. Something that needs to be seen. I can’t explain it myself, I’ve experienced it far too many times to be bothered by it. I only get slight pinching between my eyes for a brief moment now.” Tenderly Dorian tucked some of her hair back behind her ear, “you’re a very lucky girl to call me when you did.”

“I am?”

“Yes. You were experiencing a death memory. They can be fatal sometimes. Best to have someone there to guide you, keep you grounded to the now. Prevent you from going into shock.” Pressing her hands between his, he sighed. “There is something about you so familiar. Yet so foreign. It is something I have never experienced before. Perhaps her spark has rubbed off on you a touch.” Looking over his shoulder he sighed, “it must be hard for him. Yet, you look nothing like her. A rare mercy.”

Just as he finished his soft words, Cullen came in. “Is she alright? Was she harmed? Kiera?”

She couldn’t hold back the shaking as she screamed, “you… you murdered me!”


	7. Two Nights

Panic ripped through her as she began hyperventilating. Dorian gripped her tightly, “you’ve been through a great deal. Please…”

“No!” Slamming her fists into her lap she felt an odd calm wash through her, “he… he killed her. She stabbed you with a spear, with, strange carvings. Then, you drained her life away.” Tears were softly falling from her eyes as the words Diana said in her final moments came through. “I forgive you, for this is not who you are.” Cullen dropped to his knees, every ounce of energy sapped from him in an instant. Touching her temples, she felt a weight lift from her, “Dorian… what happened?”

“If I am any judge. I’d say you completed the unfinished business of Diana’s soul. How do you feel? Are you well?” Touching her hand again, she nodded, “I feel… lighter. But, I don’t understand. Can I still read ancient? Am I still going to have crazy memory flash dreams?”

Dorian rose to tend to Cullen, helping him to the armchair in the living room. “Possibly. I cannot be sure. You are such a rare case. My friend,” Dorian rubbed at Cullen’s back. “Are you alright?”

There were no words from Cullen, his face was ashen as he buried them in his hands. “Dorian. He is out of blood. Please, can you get more? I don’t want to be a bother, but he needs to tend to himself. We… it’s important.” She knew she had to bring up the conversation with Samson, the journal, it was all moving too quick. “We don’t have much time.”

“What’s this about time?” Thom closed the front door behind himself as he stepped into the living room. “I can bring him more. Won’t be an issue. But what are you talking about Kiera, this sounds important.”

She took her time. Talking slow enough to inform them of the journal first. Going over the hunter’s story. How he discovered Meredith and that she more than likely killed him. In his final moments he enchanted the book to find someone who was in need of it’s information against Meredith. Which is probably why it found Kiera. Then she drew in a long pausing breath before she told them she called Samson. Cullen’s head flew up, “you did what? He’s not to be trusted. What if…”

“He doesn’t want to be part of this Cullen. He claims he has no choice and if the journal is to be believed, Meredith is extremely powerful. He told me, he can buy us two nights to find a solution. She wants Cullen, but I’m doubting she’ll stop there. No one is safe. We need to find an heir of the Hawke lineage. Only their blood can undo this.” Rising she felt her legs wobble, all three men coming to her side. She pushed them all back, “I can stand!” Huffing hard she gave them each a stern glare. “We have limited time, limited resources and after that runs down, we’re all going to die. She will not stop at Cullen. Whatever way she will take her revenge she will take it from those around him as well. I can… I can feel her anger.” Her hands started to tremble, and she struggled to maintain control. “We need Hawke.” Hobbling towards the kitchen she pulled open the fridge and began digging through the few items left. “Fuck, I need groceries.”

Getting herself something to eat, she ignored the chatter going on in the living room. There was work to do, and first thing she needed to take care of was her stomach. Afterwards she had every plan to get back into Dorian’s library. Someone had to chronicle what became of Hawke, or his associates. Plus, he had a templar brother. He may have had children as well! If their only hope was the blood of a Hawke, she wasn’t going to give up until they found it. As she ate her meal, she was trying to think of something. Was it a metaphor, or literal? Blood could mean so much in texts. Something as simple as only a descendant of Hawke could slay her or something more complex, like a knife or weapon slicked in the blood of a Hawke. Groaning she needed more information on the event. What created Meredith. Something there might hold the answer. History text books would be out of the question, Cullen stated they were grossly exaggerated. “Two fucking nights,” she grumbled, before draining the last slurp of her drink.

“It definitely is daunting.” Dorian sighed, “I might have a book about Hawke’s lineage, that would be a good place to start. Maybe you can run a search through the police records for someone with the Hawke last name. It may well be a wild goose chase, but we need to start somewhere.”

“Let’s go to your library then. I need to look for first hand records of Meredith’s final battle. We’re missing something, I know we are.” Under her breath she repeated the words, over and over, trying to burn them into her memory. Storming into the living room she collected her notebook and the journal. Cullen was still sitting on the couch, painfully quiet. “Dorian, Thom, would you give us a moment.”

Both men nodded and quietly took their leave to the driveway, the soft click of her front door the only sound that filled the room for several seconds. What feelings she’d held when she first saw him, upon waking, had left her in the moment she spoke those words. Now she was left with what she could only assume were her own feelings. Kneeling beside him she took a moment to collect herself. “Cullen,” reaching out she tenderly took his hand in hers. His fingers were cool to the touch and he looked less than what he was before. Like a part of his confidence, his being was lost. “She forgave you in the end. She knew you weren’t a monster. It is sad what occurred. But, I know you loved her. More than you’ve ever loved anything before. I can tell you she loved you as fiercely back. You don’t know me. Not really. But, in the short time I’ve known you. I have felt your kindness, and I feel a warmth about you. You are no monster, just someone who made a terrible mistake once. Someone who’s spent several lifetimes trying to make up for it.” Rubbing her thumb over his knuckles she sighed, “and for the record. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition armies, husband of the Inquisitor herself, and recently heart surgeon extraordinaire.” She caught his stifled chuckle and gingerly took the risk. Reaching up she tipped his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I trust you. With my life, with my soul, and I swear to you. Right here, right now. I will not let Meredith have you.”

There wasn’t much more to say, and she could tell the old wheels were spinning. It was all she could hope for. Content she turned to rise, thinking nothing more on her words. His hand snatched her about her wrist, and she suddenly felt his heated chest against her back, “thank you.” His words were soft and shaky. Shivering at the contact, she tried to regain her senses. “It was the truth,” not turning to meet his gaze she lingered against his chest for one more moment. “We need to get moving. There’s a lot to do, and you need to feed.” At those words he slowly relaxed his grip, his fingers trailed down her arm, “perhaps, you are right. I… I pray you are.”

“I am.” Firm in her words she didn’t turn as she sauntered out the door towards Thom and Dorian, patiently waiting in the car. Calmly she got in the back seat, settling the book in her lap she began to read the first sections of the journal.

“We should hurry,” Cullen’s voice interrupted the silence as he climbed into the back seat with her. “I… Dorian…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you, old friend.” Nodding Dorian motioned for Thom to head down towards the hospital. Kiera had questions, but she also didn’t want to upset Cullen. She could see he was in a delicate state. Keeping her eyes open and her mouth closed, she watched as Thom popped inside a back door. They sat very quietly until he returned a small white Styrofoam cooler in his arms. Opening the truck, he disappeared from her view before he came back around and sat in the front seat. Half biting her tongue she noticed how calm and nonchalant both men acted. Clearly this wasn’t something uncommon. Finally finding her strength she piped up, “can I ask, about that? You don’t have to answer me if it offends. Mortal curiosity.” Shrugging her shoulders, she tried to laugh it off.

“The mortician is a re-dead. It’s hard to explain.” Thom let out a long sigh. “He feeds off the livers, and well, most of the internal organs of the dead. He doesn’t need the blood. So, if he has a fresh body, he stores it for me. In case I have friendlies appear in town. Best to help one another, its hard enough without fights breaking out between factions.” Thom rolled his shoulders as they pulled into Dorian’s library back parking lot. “So, for the record, Ms. Carter. No one is harmed. Ever. We get what we need without causing harm. When the supply is short we hold ‘emergency blood clinic drives.’ We haven’t had one in years.”

“Wow,” Kiera gasped out loud. “I have to admit that is bother terrifying and incredibly smart. No one would ever think about it. You guys are kinda super sneaky secret things. Cool.”

Cullen couldn’t help but let a snorting giggle escape his lips as he cupped his hand over his mouth. Coughing into his hand instead he waved over to Dorian’s library. “We should hurry up, daylight is burning.”

Everyone was quick to exit the car, except Thom who seemed pre-occupied. Reaching into the trunk he handed Dorian the cooler. “Go inside. Lock up for the day and hide yourselves. Something doesn’t smell right.”

“Of course not,” Cullen added, “we’re being watched. At least a half dozen of them. Maybe more. I lost count.” Waving his head over towards the alley between the town bank and the police station he tried to act casually. “They won’t attack. Not in broad daylight, but we may be prepared to hunker down in Dorian’s library. Be careful Thom. Keep your phone on you.” Turning with the small group he led them inside the library. Thom held the door, grabbing Cullen’s arm before he entered. “Be safe. I don’t think they care either way for me. They want her.” Motioning with his chin, he relaxed back into his calm demeanor. “I’ll message you if…”

“Hawke, we need information on the Hawke lineage.” Dorian gave him a care free chuckle. “We’ll be safe here, but there is still important work to do. Let’s get to it.” With that Thom tipped his cap and quickly paced back to his car. Dorian locked the door and drew the shutters on all the windows. “When I open my library, everyone get inside and I’ll seal it behind us. We have all we need down there.”

Kiera was still gripping her notebook and the journal. Something was nagging her. Staring at the hidden library Kiera couldn’t help but feel slightly claustrophobic. While Dorian began hunting for records on Hawke and his line, she turned her attention to the battle. Reading the words again from her notes she wondered. Remembering her history class and her favorite teacher. “Not all translations are literal, not all words translate into something we understand, something as easy as what they appear to be. The search for the Holy Grail, for instance. It has been referred to as the blood of Christ. Some believe it is a lineage, meaning children and secret societal things. Others believe it is in reference to the grail itself, holding the figurative mention of blood. Or wine. Either could be right, and both have been sought out. Always remember when working with old tomes, it may not be exactly as stated, or it may. Don’t be afraid to chase both until you find your grail.”

Thumbing through a section on the Mage wars, she found a book chronicling the final battle. ‘The Champion of Kirkwall’ By Varric Tethras. It wasn’t accurate that much she knew but perhaps it held a clue. Rifling to the back, to the final confrontation, she read each word carefully.

“Both Hawke siblings stood against the tyrant Meredith. As she called for both of them to be cut down. Before she could move to strike at the intrepid heroes, Garret twirled his staff. His family legacy, the Blood of Hawke.” Snapping her eyes wide she scrambled to find the passage again in the hunter’s journal. ‘Blood of Hawke.’ Could it be? She flipped through the book and found a drawing of Garret with his staff in hand. It was a large, metallic looking staff that reminded her of a key. Inset at the top appeared a dark, crimson crystal. “I think this is it!” Tapping at the picture she grumbled. “But where would I find it?” Scribbling away in her notebook, she wondered if the weapon of old could still exist after all this time.

After several moments of quiet contemplation, she felt the faint sensation of being watched. Without trying to be obvious she peeked over her book. It was Cullen. He hadn’t been reading his book at all, and she wondered if he’d gotten anything done in the last hour, or so they’d been down there. There was something soft in his expression, how his eyes seemed to liven up as he watched her. She couldn’t help the tug on her heart, and the sudden flutter in her stomach. He was easy on the eyes to say the least. Crows feet wrinkles just barely flecking the edges of his eyes. Not a mark upon his skin otherwise to even hint at his age. Only the scar running from his lip up and just slightly away from his nose. He was pale, but not like all the Hollywood movies she’d seen. If she was a judge, she’d guess he was as pale as her before the summer hit. Part of her dared to wonder if vampires could tan. It was amusing to think of it. A bronze biter. Giggling to herself she tried to jot a note down, make it appear she hadn’t been as eagerly watching him as well.

“Well, I’m lost.” Dorian huffed as he carelessly tossed a book into the corner. Purple mist shimmered, gathering it up and carefully returning it to it’s place on the shelf. “I’ve searched every record I can think of. No direct line of descendants. Thom may have better luck.”

Feeling bold, Kiera cleared her throat, “what if we’re looking at it the wrong way? Hawke’s staff was called the Blood of Hawke, or Legacy. Could that be what we’re needing?”

Cullen’s face lit up far faster than she had thought it would. “I know where that is!” Slapping his thigh, he let out a fit of laughter. “If it is that simple, I can easily retrieve it before midafternoon tomorrow. It’s not far from here at all.”

“Really? An ancient weapon, from an ancient mage, is just laying around?” Crossing her arms, she felt like Cullen had stolen some of her thunder. He was quick to shake his head, “it’s not that simple, I can attest to that much. I just happen to know a very reclusive collector. He happens to have a vast stash of items from that time period and many others. Our biggest problem will be offering something in trade.” Sighing heavily, he turned to Dorian, “do you have anything you care to part with old friend? Something that could get us that weapon?”

Dorian disappeared around a corner, and both could hear the sounds of items banging and clattering about. In a few moments Dorian returned, in his hands an old book, leather barely holding together. “It’s nothing to me. An old book on Qunari Vitaar. Interesting, good reference for poisons. It’s worth something to a collector, I’ll guarantee that.” Running his hand over the leather, it carefully began to restore and bind. “Just a little work on the leather, should make it all the more interesting.”

Cullen nodded, “he doesn’t have one of those, last I’d checked.” Flicking his wrist forward he read the time, “we have precious little time left today. Are we safe to stay here? We haven’t heard from Thom.”

Kiera was already texting away, “one moment.” Letting him know about the weapon she asked about the conditions outside. Waiting patiently, she got a reply faster than she thought. “Thom says a coven just blew through. Claiming to be friendly, but he doesn’t buy it. They are set to leave by sundown, but that puts us all in danger. Best to ‘hunker’ down for the evening.” Using Thom’s word, she giggled. “So, I guess we’re making ourselves cozy in this little inner sanctum of yours.”

Dorian chuckled, and his hands began to glow again, purple mist swirling at his feet. “Don’t be too upset dear, there are many layers to this little sanctum.” Winking he raised his hands and the wall behind Kiera sunk perfectly into the floor, opening up into a plush and expensive looking apartment. “Wow.” Her jaw dropped as Cullen quietly collected his cooler and walked in. “Are you planning on collecting dust with your tongue or are you going to come in already?” Dorian let a silvery snicker escape before he crossed the new threshold.

Snorting she collected the couple books and her pad of paper. Jumping over the threshold, she giggled nervously. “Is this… are we…”

“Safe? Yes and no.” Dorian’s face tensed up. “I can pull up the walls, but it isn’t private. No vampire needs ask entrance to come inside. But with the doors locked and the entrance well hidden, only strong magic could break it. Here, I am King.” Waving his hand over to the back half of the living area a large fire lit in the hearth. Instantly the room came to life, warm and cozy lights brightening up the feel. Kiera sighed, sinking herself into an oversized plush papasan chair. Her eyes hurt from reading and a large part of her was curious about this collector. Listening into Dorian and Cullen’s conversation she caught a name, Xenon. Her eyes flew wide, “he’s real? He’s still alive! That’s impossible!” Crossing her arms, she felt frustrated when Dorian openly laughed at her shock. “Oh darling,” he was bent over a book behind the long marble counter top of his kitchen island. “He’s alive and has quite the little vault. If you’ll give me a moment,” his eyes flashed wide. Gone were his pupil, iris and white, all that she could see was a vibrant, illuminated swirl of lavender. As he was muttering under his breath the book before him rose and the pages began to shimmer. Standing in shock she heard a booming voice resonate through the old parchment, “Black Emporium, how may I be of service?”

“Ah, it’s been a while,” Cullen sheepishly stepped forward. “I am in need of an item. I’m sure you’ve heard of it and I’m betting you have it. The Legacy of Hawke or the Blood of Hawke?” Standing, staring into the depths of the glimmering pages his lips slowly crooked up into a half smirk. “Yes, that. What do you want for it?”

“Oh, I’m a man of simple tastes theses days Commander. You tell me what you have, and I’ll see if I agree to it.” Xenon’s voice was strong and booming through the book. Nothing like she’d imagined from the history texts.

Holding up the leather-bound book, Cullen patted it gently, “it’s an ancient text. Qunari Vitaar. Original copy, and very well preserved. I am told it is likely the last of it’s kind.”

“Of course, it is!” Xenon snapped back. “The Qunari have been extinct for several centuries. That book,” he hummed, and Kiera wished she could just catch a glimpse of the man. This antiquarian. “Yes. I believe that trade is to my liking. My teleportation stores are low today. Can you reach me around noon tomorrow? I believe your djinn can open a portal large enough on his end.”

“Yes, quite.” Cullen nodded. “We have a deal. Noon, tomorrow. The Qunari book on Vitaar for the Legacy of Hawke. Thank you, Xenon.” Cullen bowed his head and with a quick force of air, the book slammed shut and Dorian let out a gasp. Blinking rapidly his eyes settled back to their natural stormy grey irises. He clutched his head, and Cullen immediately grabbed him about his waist, “whoa friend. You’ve over done it. You should rest.”

“Keep him out of trouble, will you?” Dorian gave a weary smile as Cullen half carried him down a short hall into another room, shutting the door behind them. Kiera eagerly flew around the counter, looking over the book. It was simply titled, ‘Xenon the Antiquarian.’ She quickly realized magic was the only way to make it work. Setting it back down she turned to the impressively large kitchen. Opening cupboards, she found stores and stores worth of food. Easily enough to last several months alone.

Pulling out some items she was beginning to ponder making something for Cullen, before it hit her between the eyes. Looking over she saw the cooler. Inside she shuddered at the thought of what it held. Whatever a re-dead was, she really didn’t want to know. Collecting the cooler, she placed it gingerly on the counter. Behind her was the fridge, opening it, she carefully pulled the jars out. One by one. Placing them on the shelves in the door. When she finished, she left the last one on the counter. “Do you heat it? Does it taste different with age? Gender? Oh, why am I asking this!”

“Heated, just for a few moments. Body temperature is preferred. Age, gender, nothing changes the taste. It has none for me.” Cullen was standing, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he carefully watched her. “You still have so many questions. Don’t I disgust you? Terrify you?”

Her cheeks bloomed brightly, and she nervously fiddled with the edge of the counter. “No.” Carefully peering up at him she swallowed hard, “are you afraid of me? Because of what I hold inside.” She was shocked when his eyes flew wide. “You are!”

His jaw rocked back and forth several times before he was finally able to speak. “It’s not so simple. I…” His cheeks tinted again, like when she caught him staring before. “You are in danger with me.”

“Danger from you? Or from those who seek you?” Her words were strong, some of the ancient language seeping into her words and when she spoke she slipped into it as if it was an old habit. Cullen’s reaction was visceral. As if she’d stabbed him. Continuing, she dared to slowly close the distance between them. “You fear losing control. Yet you tempt it by denying yourself. You are your own worse enemy. Your own hand will undo you.” Reaching out, she was startled when he didn’t protest, didn’t stop her. Placing her palm over his heart, she could feel the heavy beating. “I scare you because you lost your faith. Faith in who you are. Who you’ve always been.” Her eyes had settled on his chest, seeing it rising and falling in a steady pattern that belied his heart’s frantic motions. “You don’t need to breath, do you?”

Her innocent question snapped him back to the moment, “no, I don’t. It’s… it’s just out of habit. It would look rather strange if the doctor wasn’t breathing.” He moved his hand over hers, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin. “I… You speak with her wisdom, and her words, but it they are no longer hers.” When her eyes finally met his, they were rimmed red. “You had hoped to make it up to her. After all these years. I’m sorry.”

Letting her fingers trail as she went to turn to leave him. Everything moved in a blur, and the next thing she was aware of was Cullen’s lips against hers. She melted into the crushing force as he held her tightly against his chest, his heart racing and beating hard enough that it echoed through her. His lips were hungry, and he devoured each gasp and sigh. When he finally pulled away, letting her catch her breath his wore a smirk that sent waves through Kiera. “Why so smug?”

“You are nothing like her, and I couldn’t be happier for it.” His knuckle gently traced her cheek bone as he sighed again. “I’m sorry if I’ve over stepped. I… it felt…”

“Perfect.” Kiera finished. “I’ve been hoping for that for far too long. I admit. You’re easy to get attached to.” Cupping his hand to her cheek, she enjoyed the warmth it brought. “As wonderful as this is, and trust me, I am enjoying this. You and I, need to eat. Stop toying with the edge, you’ll only fall over it.”


	8. Pale Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw ahead. Still working away, check end notes for more.

Dinner was quiet, both chatting idly about things. Kiera still very much curious about everything involving Cullen and his time on the planet. There was so much he’d bore witness to. So much he’d seen first hand and she wanted to hear all of it. As dinner wound down, Kiera did the few dishes in the sink, seeing Cullen reach for some glasses before he pulled out a bottle from the wine rack, “should we…”

“Dorian would insist, and I worry your mind is far to busy to try to sleep. Some wine is good for the body. Especially red wine.” Placing the bottle on the counter, he removed the cork. Pouring two very full glasses, he handed one to her. “It’s said to be better for you to consume a glass before bed. Helps the heart with circulation. Does wonders for digestion…”

“I’m sticking with the ‘he’s trying to get me drunk,’ option. Just for the record,” Kiera snickered as Cullen’s cheeks flushed bright. “Come on, that love seat by the fireplace looks comfy.” Curling up on the couch, Cullen brought along the bottle, setting it in front of them on the glass coffee table, they slipped into a soft flow of conversation. Kiera could feel the effects of the wine beginning to grip hold of her. “This is strong stuff,” she blurted out between another row of questions. “Uh…can vampires… I mean is there a risk…”

Cullen snorted and nearly toppled his glass. “Sex?” He chuckled again a few times seeing her face turn scarlet. “Yes, we can. No there isn’t any risks. I’m immune to disease, and I can’t carry or transmit them either. Vampires can’t have children so there are some benefits.” Sipping at his drink, he caught the shift in her pupil, the dilation and the quickening of her breath. He could hear her heart beating heavily in her chest. “Before you ask, yes, it is good and different then with a mortal. I… haven’t for some time. Could never find someone that held my attention, till now.” Draining his glass, he sighed, “I believe we are out of wine. Best to turn in for the night.”

Kiera finished the last of her glass before staggering to her feet. Heat swirled through her belly, low and scorching. Cullen was everything she could have ever dreamed of and the kiss from earlier was burning her lips. Giggling she tried to follow him to what she assumed was the guest bedroom. His snort caught her attention. “What is…” 

“Dorian has a sense of humor.” Waving his hand over the room her eyes grew wide. It was the complete room of the Inquisitor, from the stain glass windows to the four poster bed. Everything exactly as she’d seen it in the pictures and at the museum. “This is….”

“Yes.” Cullen sighed heavily as he kicked his shoes off, falling into the old habits. “Don’t worry about me. I’m far to old to be bothered by this. If anything I may rest well tonight. It’s been too long since I slept on a bed like this.”   
Kiera held herself for a moment against the door frame. Unsure if she should follow behind or retreat to the couch. It was more than soft enough for her to cozy into and rest. “Don’t just stand there.” Cullen chuckled as he began fixing a small fire in the hearth. “You don’t get many chances like this in life.”

'You can say that again' she mumbled to herself as she toyed with the idea. Unsure if it was the wine speaking or her own will, she took a step over the threshold. “Its cold. You can feel the mountain air.” Rubbing at her arms she swore the light from outside the stain glass doors was dimming. “Is it…”

“Yes. Night is artificially falling. Dorian out did himself on this one.” Steadying a pile of logs in the hearth he struck a knife against a flint. Sparks jumped into the pile of kindling he’d set and began to smoke. Softly blowing Cullen chuckled as the smoke caught to flame. “Its been awhile. Nice to see I haven’t forgotten how to do this.”   
Kiera nervous sat on the edge of the bed. Everything felt so familiar and yet so foreign. As the fire grew she sighed at the warmth beginning to billow through the room. 

Closing her eyes she couldn’t think. Nothing was coming to her mind. “Here,” Cullen placed a nightgown in her lap. “It should be comfortable enough. I’ll give you a moment.” With his back to her, she nervously stripped from her day clothes and stepped into the nightgown. Silk shimmered as it held tight to her form, just hovering over her skin. “It fits perfectly,” she sighed as she ran her palms down her hips, enjoying the luxurious sensation of the smooth fabric. 

“It suits you.” He had removed his shirt and was fumbling with the clasp to his leather belt buckle. Grumbling under his breath he took a moment to try to steady his hands. With his head back and eyes closed he caught the faint rustle of her night gown. “Make yourself comfortable, I…” he gasped and snapped his head down. Her fingers deftly unclasped the buckle and tenderly worked at removing his pants. 

She was surprised at how warm he was. He was every bit the warrior under his clothes. Firm, hard muscle shifted as she undid the hook and eye clasp of his trousers. When her fingers made contact with his heated skin, she felt a rush of electricity trail through her, pooling into her core. His husky groan and how he clenched his abs at the sudden contact made her mouth run dry. Biting her lip hard she was trying to focus. I'm just helping with his pant, she chanted in her head, struggling to keep her hands from straying.

“Kiera,” Cullen moaned the name, closing his eyes as her finger tips dipped into the waist band of his boxers, that second of friction wasn’t enough. Hunger was building, climbing to a stifling high as his ears burned and his need grew. Thrusting his hands into his hair he tugged tightly trying to stave off the growing urge. 

None of it went without notice. Kiera could feel the heat searing white hot just under her skin. Tendrils of burning lava flowed rapidly to her core. Mixing with the wine she lost what little rational sense she had left. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, her breath was heavy as her heart raced. Tracing the edge of his boxers, running over the sharp angles of his hips bones she watched him jerk. Daring to push it further, she dipped the tip of her middle finger into the front. Thick, course hair, trimmed neatly rustled against her. “Kiera…” he moaned again. She felt like she was going to melt. He was fighting himself, she could see his brows scrunched together tightly as he gripped his hair, knuckles white as his arms shook. Trailing her eyes down she noticed his flexed abs. Solid, hard muscle clenched tightly in some effort to afford him control. 

She bent down, ran her free hand down his chest, following the trail of fine golden hairs to where his waist band sat. He shivered and she felt the heat slick between her legs. Sliding his pants down, she placed a soft, slow open mouthed kiss to the edge of his hip. His startled gasp brought her to her senses. Only long enough to see how dark his eyes had become. Almost completely black against the pure white backdrop. Swallowing hard again she was locked into his gaze. 

“Rise.” He commanded as he tilted her chin higher with a single finger. She hadn’t noticed him move and she was ready to protest when her body straightened. His eyes danced over her frame, drinking in each curve, committing it to his memory. “Don’t speak.” This time his voice was in her mind. When he stepped forward she instinctively followed until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. He didn’t topple her over, did push her down. Instead he stood, firm and still. He ran his tongue over his upper lips, slowly dragging it from one edge to the other, seemingly delighted when her eyes followed. 

Slowly, painfully slow, he ran the tips of his fingers up her arm till he reached the thin strap of the nightgown. His grin spread wide as she began half panting. Looping his pinky underneath he began to slide it down her arm. Leaned in close to her his lips followed the shift of the light fabric as it dipped to her elbow. Satisfied for the moment he repeated the same singular torture till the gown was pooled in her arms, barely covering her breasts. “Do you…”

“Yes. Please, yes.” Quickly getting the words out she wasn’t sure how any of this was going to work. Opening her mouth to ask, Cullen placed a finger over her lips. “If you are scared or you wish me to stop ask and I will. Please, do not be afraid.” His finger dropped down to tug away the last of her nightgown. It cascaded down to rest at her feet, but she didn’t look down. Her eyes were locked to his, unable to do anything other than give a slight bob of her head. 

With ease he lifted her and placed her upon the bed. The sensation of cool silken fabric, and rich plushness caressed her sending little goose bumps over her skin. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt unsure of what to do with her hands. Giving herself over to the rolling boil building under her skin she tossed them over her head, draping one over her eyes. Unable to see him, she was listening intently. Something landed on the floor a few feet away and she shivered when his finger tips began their slow scrape against her ankles. Where his fingers touched, his tongue and teeth lavished. By the time he reached her thighs she was squirming, her breath nearly ragged. 

It had been far too long, and the wine was so fresh inside of him he was losing control. Licking a long strip up her core he savoured her. His restrain was faltering as he plunged back down, tongue thrashing away as she bucked and moaned loudly. When he felt her tip over his senses exploded. Her heartbeat was like a war drum in his head forcing him to move, commanding him to drive her higher. Pulling himself up he settled between her legs, licking at his lips he glowered over her. Her chest was speckled pink from the orgasm and he wanted more. Needed to hear more of her. Sinking himself inside of her, he was careful to take it slow. Once seated fully inside he gave his hips a lazy roll, teasing them both with the hint of movement. But it was enough to illicit a visceral reaction from her and he was prepared. As her back arched up he captured her with one arm, snaking her in tight. Before she could respond his lips fell upon hers, just muffling her scream as he began to set a steady rhythmic pace.   
It was a dream. It had to be. Nothing could have ever felt this real, this good. She was lost, the haze of her euphoria washed over her as he let her come down against his thrusts. Before she could settle, she found herself beginning to climb again. Every nerve endings in her body was responding, flaring to life and driving each pang of pleasure straight to her core. Feeling for his rhythm she moved against him, earning her a grunted moan as he shifted them to a seated position. Straddled across him, she worked her hips. Swiveling and undulating until she saw his head tip back. He was close. He had to have been. Between pants she tried to kiss at his neck and jaw. Nipping at his neck she felt his stomach clench solid underneath her. “Cullen…”

“Don’t stop, please. Again.” His eyes were wide, nothing but thick disks of black stared into hers. Grinning wide she nodded. Leaning in again she bit down. He let out a hissing moan before his hands clamped onto her hips and flipped her on to her back. Pressing her into the mattress he began slamming into her, his hips making loud snaps as he held himself in place. 

She could feel it building, feel it tensing tighter under her skin. “More, please.” He begged as he kept up his punishing pace. Her vision was blanching as she edged closer. Feeling the tension reach a searing point she clamped down. Sinking her teeth in as deep as she felt comfortable with, just as the tension sprang free. 

As she squeezed about him, her teeth sent a welcomed pain through him, he felt the crushing wave slam into him. Forehead buried in the pillow over her shoulder he let out a long grunting mewl as he spilled inside of her. Rutting against her a couple more times he rode out his own high as she went limp beneath him. Carefully he rolled to the side, hauling the blanket up over her. Laying flat on his back he was grinning wide. It had been far too long since he gave in to this. Since he found someone worth the effort. “Cullen,” she wearily uttered as she struggled to move. Chuckling he coiled an arm around her and easily pulled her against himself. “Rest,” he whispered against her forehead. “You need sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

Sleep came easily. Exhausted and satisfied she pressed her head to his chest. His heart beat steady, strong and familiar against her head as she let the rhythm send her into dreams. Those dreams were fitful. She was running, heart slamming in her chest as her lungs burned. Terror gripped her as she raced through inky darkness, stumbling to hide behind an industrial waste bin. Ash and smoke filled her senses as a menacing voice broke through her mind. “Run, child but it will do you no good.” Slapping her hands over her ears she was chanting under her breath, 'go away, leave me be.’ The air around her swirled and the smoke soared to the ceiling clouding the scant lights to blanket the room in pitch black. Clamping her hand over her mouth she struggled to fight back the scream in her lungs. “I can feel your fear. So rich and bright. Like a little candle in the dark.” Something shifted just at the corner of her eye. Pinching her nose, her eyes pricked with tears. “I’ll enjoy draining your life from you. But not by my hand, no. It will make him suffer more. He will drain you under my will.” Manical laughter filled the darkness. Kiera began to cry, tears sliding from her eyes as she struggled to see. Radiant blonde hair cut through the pitch and framed the edge of a bone white face. A single icy blue eye froze her in place, “tell him, I am waiting for him. And I will have him.” 

Screaming she shot straight up in bed, gasping loudly for air as tears rimmed her eyes. Her senses slowly came back to her and she felt her lack of clothing. Gripping the blanket up around her chest she noticed the bed was empty. Drawing in several deep breaths to steady herself she was trying to rationalize it all. 'It was only a nightmare. Vampires can’t enter your dreams.’ Leaning down she noticed her clothes were missing. Blush rushed over her cheeks as she nervously called out for Cullen. At first her calls were barely above a whisper, fearing Dorian would see her. Spying her phone on the desk, she wrapped the top fur blanket about herself and went for it. Flicking the screen on, she caught the time just a little after noon. That’s when she remembered the trade with Xenon. Looking over the desk she caught a letter, addressed to her. Snatching it up she quickly unfolded the parchment. “Thank you, for last night. You are an incredible woman. There are clothes for you upon the small couch. Take your time when you wake. We won’t leave without you. I hope you slept well. -Cullen.” 

Placing the letter down she looked about the room. Spotting the couch by the bed she plodded over. Sitting neatly folded was a pair of loose fitted cotton pants in a beige and an over sized sweater in a plain crimson. Lifting the sweater she chuckled. Her bra was perfectly tucked in against the couch cushion with a fresh pair of bikini style underwear. 'He thought of everything. Or Dorian did.’ Dressing quickly she found a hair brush by the bed on the wardrobe stand. Once she was confident she was presentable she fumbled for the doorknob against the illusion. 

Peeking around the corner her eyes flew wide. Dorian was floating in the air, eyes misting purple as he mumbled under his breath. Similar violet smoke billowed from his palms down over there floor and up to the book. Cullen was standing tall, ever the old Commander as he held up the Qunari book. Patting it with his hand he nodded and passed it through the mirror like opening projecting from the book. A small hand reached through and gripped it tightly. When the book's spine hit the edge of the shimmering portal, the tip of Hawke's staff poked through. Cullen relented his grip on the book and took the staff. Once both objects were clear Kiera caught the voice of Xenon. “Well traded Commander. I do hope it serves you well. If you’ll excuse me I have a customer already lined up for this little trinket. If you require anything more, you know where to find me.” 

Dorian snapped his hands shut and closed his eyes. The book reacted quickly, dropping to the floor, inactive as it was last night. Kiera rushed forward when she saw him stagger backwards. Making it just in time to catch him and helped ease him to sit before she rushed to the kitchen area to get him some water. “Thank you my dear, but I'm quite alright.” Rubbing his temples he took a moment to collect himself. “We have the weapon, we know a little bit about what Meredith is but we have no idea how to find her. We’re running out of time.” 

“Yes and no.” Kiera handed him the water as Cullen briskly walked past them. Leaning in close she pitched her voice low. “Can vampires enter dreams?” 

“No. There are few beings that can. Very few, in fact.” His lip rose as he shifted closer to her. “Did someone visit you? Please spare no detail, I need to hear everything.”   
Closing in tightly she kept her voice low as she went through her nightmare. Careful not to miss anything she went slowly. Explaining the smoke, the woman’s voice and her threat. By the end of her story Dorian's smile had faded and he was gingerly toying with his moustache, coiling and uncoiling the tip before smoothing it back. “If everything you’ve told me is accurate, then we’re dealing with something new. A subspecies cross between a vampire, a banshee and a possible blood mage.” Letting out a long breath he tapped at his chin. “She’ll have incredible power over vampires. Mind control at the least. We need to do some research. The darkness and running, did you feel or hear anything else? Anything even the smallest detail could be the clue we need.”

“It felt familiar to me. Like a place I’d know. But I don’t know anywhere dark, ominous and…” it hit her right then. “By the Gods, I know where she is!” Sitting up straight she pulled out her cellphone. Typing away furiously on the touch screen she pointed it towards Dorian. “The old run down warehouse, just on the edge of town. That has to be it. It’s perfect. Quiet and far enough out of town no one would look at it.” 

Scanning over the image his lip curled up slowly, “yes. This makes sense. Now we need a bit more information before we go charging off.” 

Together they paced off to the bookshelves and Dorian began pulling several tomes. Kiera peaked over her shoulder. Cullen was busy going through old training drills with the staff, his shirt neatly hung over the back of the couch. Fear tugged tightly at her. “We need more than knowledge against her. We need a way to stop her blood magic.” 

“My library is well stocked. We’ll find the answers. Don’t worry.” Dorian patted her shoulder as several texts hovered in the air beside him.

“Dorian. Can anyone use magic?” Kiera swiped a book off the shelf with the title 'Fire for Apprentices' and tucked it under her arm. “In theory, yes. But the magics of old have tapered off considerably over the decades. I’m not sure just anyone can use it, but I’m blessed with my own magical ties. I’ve never thought about training someone.” He sighed collecting another book. “This should be enough. Let’s sit at the counter. We could use something to eat and drink.” 

As they worked away she kept sneaking peeks over at Cullen. After his training session he knelt and was softly praying. She needed to figure out how to protect him. Grumbling under her breath she pulled up the text she snuck earlier. Flipping open the cover she gasped. “Did you find something?” Dorian leered over his book. “Yes! Does the Litany of Adralla ring any bells?”

Cullen shot up, “the Litany! That’s brilliant!” He quickly disappeared around the corner, the sound of books rustling made her giggle. 

“I wouldn’t get too excited, were I you.” Dorian patted her hand. “I found our dear Meredith.” 

Before her in the book was an image of a plain looking woman. Nothing special about her other than a piercing set of icy blue eyes. Running her finger down the page she read the abilities. Super strength, super speed, shapeshifting, immortality, and spell casting. Shivering, Kiera read the name of the beast out loud, “Strigoi. Know to be woman in life, cursed to become beasts who crave nothing but destruction and pain. Seeking vengeance on all who wounded them in life. They drink the blood of their victims, using it to sustain themselves and fuel their dark powers. Gods, Dorian…”

“This fight just got a lot tougher.” Dorian sighed as the other books returned to their shelves. With the flick of his hand a few more came to rest before them. “Our only means of defeating her is driving that staff through her heart. Even then, I’m not entirely sure it’ll be enough.”   
Diana began reading the book on magic, she caught the second line under staking the creature. 'Deadly fire can also consume the Strigoi.’ Learning to wield it could be invaluable. “I need a moment to stretch. I’ll be in the spare room.” Clasping the book tight she rushed towards the door. Shutting it quietly behind herself she filled the fireplace with wood and kindling. Sitting cross legged she began to read and practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still without a computer so I'm literally working in Word on my cell. It's shit and a huge headache but I want to persever. I hope you enjoyed this and I apologize for any Grammer or spelling mistakes. Autocorrect is shit.


	9. Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW in this one, near the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Several hours past, everyone bustling about their own thing. Dorian was summarizing a plan of attack. Trying to imbue a ring or amulet with Adralla's Litany spell. Hoping to give Cullen an edge. Meanwhile Cullen focused on getting accustomed to the staff and sketching a design for more modernized armor. Kiera silently practiced . She wanted to scream when she managed to produce a spark from her finger tips. It was hard work and required her intense focus. Another hour past and she could conjure a flame in her palms. Feeling dizzy she snuffed it out and grabbed her phone. Filling Thom in best she could, she let out a long yawn. It was a little before five and Thom's return message told her enough. 'You're being watched. Nothing I can do. Get your plan organized. I can’t intercede but I can cover the city bases. No one is going to stop you.’ She grumbled reading his words over twice before sending him a short reply. 

Shuffling into the main living space she moved straight for the fridge. Tugging out a bottle of iced tea she noticed Cullen’s supply was getting low. “Dorian,” leaning back from the fridge she caught the djinn working over a small table, several baubles laid before him. It was clear by the deep scowling crease of his forehead that Dorian wasn’t getting anywhere. Closing the door she slipped in beside him, “hey, take a break. Looks like we’re not going anywhere tonight.” 

“I can’t do it. I’ve tried every method of metallurgy, augmentation spell and incantation I know. Nothing is working.” Setting his head into his hands he pushed the copied Litany towards her. “It only works if the spell is recited, in the presence of the blood mage or someone using mind altering magics.” 

Kiera read over the words and smiled, “you’re over thinking this.” Taking out her phone she pulled up a recording app. “We can record the spell. Then when the time comes we can loop the audio.” Frowning she paused. “That’s assuming it works like that.”

“You genius!” Dorian shot up out of the chair and hugged her tightly. “It would indeed work. Do you feel comfortable enough reciting it and recording it?” 

Kiera nodded, “of course. We have a different problem that falls better to you anyways. Cullen is nearly out of blood. If he’s going to fight the creature he needs to be properly filled.” 

Dorian looked over to see Cullen reading through a Hunter’s journal on strigoi. “I’ll step out quickly. Keep him occupied.” 

Cracking the seal on her bottle she smiled, “done.” Dorian stepped away towards the door and Kiera began reading the Litany. She wanted to be sure to have the words loud, clear and perfect. If anything went wrong she wasn’t going to let it be because of her. Settling comfortably in the corner papasan she set about reading and working on recording the Litany. 

Cullen slowly rose and paced over to her, waiting patiently for her to finish. “How did you sleep?” He lowed herself to the seat beside her. “I slept alright. Bit of a nightmare but I’m alright.” She gave him a warm smile, remembering their time together. “Thank you for the letter. It was very nice.” 

“I was genuine. You are an incredible woman and I am blessed to have met you.” He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I haven’t met someone like you in a long time.”

Kiera scowled at the thought. Was he referring to Diana’s soul inside of her? He must have caught on to where her mind traveled as he let out a weak sigh. “Kiera…”

“No, it’s alright. I… I barely know you and here I am rushing into this like your my… I don’t even know.” Chuckling weakly she didn’t know what to say. “This is all so strange. I… I thought you were just some hot guy I got lucky enough to meet. Now…” throwing her hands up in frustration she shook her head. “Do I feel for you or is that Diana within me?” 

Silence filled the space between them for several moments before Cullen finally spoke, his fingers still tenderly wrapped around her hand. “Kiera. I found you electric the moment our eyes met. There was no way of knowing Diana’s soul rested inside. Nor that it would come to the surface. If you doubt yourself, please do not doubt my intentions.”

“Thank you Cullen. Truly, I appreciate it.” Squeezing his hand back she smiled. “I need some time to think it through but that doesn’t mean I want you to go away. I… I really enjoy your company.” 

Foot steps bounding down the steps caught their attention. Dorian trotted over, another styrofoam cooler in his hands. “I ran into our old friend.” Dorian placed it on the counter and walked over to stand beside them. “Samson says Meredith is hiding in the warehouse near the edge of town. He also informed me he doesn’t want to be part of her efforts. But she compels him. She expects Cullen to meet her there, in two nights or she’ll sweep her vampires through town. Her exact words were to bathe the city in a sea of red.” Dorian slumped into his arm chair. “We have the Litany but we don’t have enough information.”

Cullen froze. “Thank you, Dorian. You and Kiera should eat. You’ve both been working very hard. Rest will help.”

“We have two nights.” Kiera sighed as she rose and went to the kitchen. “Plenty of time. I have faith we can figure this out.”

“I need to work on my armor.” Cullen tipped his head. “Thanks for restocking my supplies.” Nodding he quickly dipped towards the room he’d been working in. 

Kiera cooked a simple meal for them, her mind trailing over his words and her training. A ball of fire in her hand wasn’t going to be enough to save him. After dinner and tidying up the dishes, she slipped back to the library. It didn’t take her long to find the a book on ice magic, titled Winter’s Grasp. Finding a quiet space she went back to reading it. 

It came quickly reading over the spells and with her focusing techniques for fire, ice felt more natural. Feeling drained she dragged herself to the kitchen. Dorian had turned in for the night and she assumed Cullen was still working away. Scrounging up a snack she dropped into the corner chair and read over the books. 

Feeling sleepy she finally called it a night and made towards the spare room. Pushing through the door, she caught Cullen bent over the desk. His clothes discarded down to his underwear, he was writing in a book. His hand pressed against his forehead as he scrawled away with a quill. 

Not wanting to bother him she quietly went about to the other side of the bed and collected her nightgown. “Good evening,” Cullen smiled looking up over his writing. “I’m nearly done here then I’ll get a fire going for you.” 

Grinning she looked over, “let me try something.” Kneeling by the hearth she began reciting the spell. As she held her hand out, flames jumped from her finger tips into the neatly piled wood. Panting heavily she grinned wide, “it worked.”

“Impressive.” Cullen smirked as he crossed his arms and knelt beside her. “Dorian can teach, I would have never guessed.”

“Oh no,” Kiera blushed. “I taught myself. He doesn’t know. You’re kinda the first person to see it.” Dusting her hands off she went to stand, a sudden wave of dizziness swept over her and she felt herself slip backwards. Two strong arms coiled her up tightly. “Whoa!” Cullen chuckled. “Someone’s been practicing too hard. Did you not read about Mana?”

“Mana?” Kiera sighed out as he carried her to the bed. She’d remembered something about it but had passed over it in her rush to get to the lessons. “I…”

“You’re going to be dizzy for a bit. Lay still. Lyrium has long gone from the world and I have yet to find a suitable replacement.” He tenderly brushed her hair from her face. “You must be careful. Using too much magic can leave you drained, even kill you if you aren’t cautious.” He sighed heavily as he sunk into the bed beside her. “Please, don’t do this.”

Kiera didn’t have the energy to argue but she wanted to. It wasn’t fair that he had to put himself at risk. Not like this. Opening her mouth to tell him that, his lips met hers and she forgot all about being angry. When he pulled away she wasn’t sure if it was because of the kiss or magic that she was floating. 

“Close your eyes love, sleep. It’s late and there is a lot yet left to do.” His face had softened from his usual scowl and Kiera couldn’t help the drowsy feeling creep over her. “Lay…” 

“Of course,” he crawled in beside her, running his fingers through her hair, he was mumbling something in her ear. Each wisp of his breath against her neck pulsated warmth through her that rapidly hauled her into a restful sleep.

When she rose, she felt refreshed if not still dreading what was to come. Tomorrow Cullen would face Meredith. She had to find something, do whatever she could to prepare for it. From memory she cast the fire spell, a small ball hovered in her palm. Pleased with herself she quickly snuffed it out and summoned a bit of ice. Similarly it hovered above her palm. Excited she changed and bounded through the door, only to bash face first into Dorian’s chest. “I’m so sorry!” Trying to check to see if he was injured she blushed softly. “Have you seen Cullen? He must have been up early this morning.”

“No harm done.” Dorian chuckled as he waved her to follow him. “He’s been working on crafting proper armor. It’s a lot harder than it sounds.” Pushing open a door down the hall from the spare bedroom, Kiera could hear the sound of machinery working away. Peering into the room she could see him laying out leather, in thick sheets, sweat beading at his temples. 

“I told you I could do that for you.” Dorian huffed as he leaned against the door frame. “I could even enchant it for you. One of the lesser known artforms these days.”

“Thank you, Dorian, truly. I simply feel more confident if I handle it myself. Armor is, personal.” Locking his eyes on Kiera he grinned. “How goes the progress on our strigoi?”

Kiera felt her checks light up, “uh, well, uh.” Sweeping her hair up on top of her head she wrenched the tie over her wrist and looped it around to make a messy bun. “We nearly have it. I think. I really want to make sure we go in knowing what we’re dealing with.”

Cullen was silent another moment, his face unreadable as he began working the leather sheets over a form. “Good. Let me know when you have finished. I have half a day’s work ahead of me. And Kiera,” he smirked wide. “Don’t forgot to show Dorian your new talent.” 

Giggling nervously she turned to Dorian, “can we grab something to eat first?” Taking his arm she went to lead him out, glancing back over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out at Cullen. Walking briskly she swung him over to the breakfast bar. 

“So, you’ve got a new talent?” Dorian quirked an eyebrow up at her as he leaned over, watching her begin to throw together a hearty breakfast. 

Taking a moment she stopped her prep work to face Dorian. Closing her eyes she held out her right hand. Mumbling low she remembered the focus techniques. Dorian's gasp made her eyes snap open. Perfectly formed in her palm and hovering just a couple inches up was a ball of fire. Smiling wide she caught Dorian’s surprised face, “ta da.” 

“My girl, you are a genius!” clapping his hands, he stood and spun about. A few rapid movements of his fingers and several tomes came floating over to him. “After breakfast we have some research to do, but I’d like to see what you are capable of. This could be a very useful tool!”

Dorian went over everything while they ate. Several hours later Kiera was rubbing at her temples. “Alright, do you think we have a good enough understanding of everything? I think we’ve exhausted every lead.” Dropping her pencil she sighed. “It’s getting late. Do you think Cullen is done?”

“I just finished.” Cullen came around the corner, wiping off his hands on a towel. “Did you get to the bottom of what Meredith is?” 

Dorian opened the fridge and pulled out one of the Mason jars. With his back turned to everyone he motioned to Kiera to start the conversation. She easily went over their findings. Meredith was created by accident. Cursed, when Hawke’s imprisoned her with blood magic. Since it was channeled through Hawke’s staff, the only way to break the curse and end Meredith would be to pierce her heart with it. Not letting Cullen speak she carried on, telling him about her powers and what they’d come up with to counter her. Finally getting everything out as Dorian handed Cullen a tall, dark mug. “So, that’s it. We will need to get moving just a little before nightfall. I know the old warehouse fairly well.” Blushing at the statement she cleared her throat. “ the armor?” 

“All finished.” Turning to Dorian he smirked, “it could use a test run.” 

“Of course,” cracking his knuckles he waved his hand back towards the armor crafting room. “Give me a moment and you’ll have a few dummies.” 

Cullen patted her shoulder, a bright grin upon his lips, “don’t worry, I’ll grab some after. Just want to test a few modifications.” 

Kiera frowned. He was right to want to test his work out, but glancing at the clock it was a few minutes past three in the afternoon. Grabbing her phone she huffed as the men left her alone in the kitchen. 'Was this all they could do to protect Cullen?' She couldn’t help feeling they’d forgotten something. Going over her notes she wondered about Meredith’s mind control. Nipping her lip, she couldn’t help but wonder if Samson had acted of his own volition. Fumbling with the phone in her pocket she gave a quick look about before she dialed the number on the card. 

“I wasn’t expecting a social call. Can I help you?” Samson's voice was flat and Kiera couldn’t tell if he was himself or under control. “Are you free?” Kiera kept her voice down, as she waited for his reply. “I am myself. You do not have much time. What do you need?”

“Help us take her down. You could be free. Please, anything at all…” 

“I will do what I can. Come before nightfall tomorrow. She expects him by midnight. Spoil her plans. I’ll do what I can. Best of luck, little lamb. She is not to be trifled with. Remember this,” his voice became strangled, and she could make out the grinding of his teeth. “Blessed Andraste met her end and beginning in the flames… of… purity.” The line cut out. Flipping her phone down she saw the blinking notice of the call being ended. 

Fire. She remembered instantly the passage in the book mentioning fire. Maybe Meredith was afraid of fire, or fire harmed her. It wasn’t enough for her but she was glad to have Samson pledge his help. 

Pouring over her notes and focusing on practicing her fire spell, she lost track of time. Cullen’s warm arms around her waist ripped her from her studies. “All done? Where’s Dorian?” 

His lips rasped against the delicate skin behind her ear. “He’s gone to bed.”

Moaning she enjoyed the bristle of his day old stubble over her neck as his lips continued down towards the dip of her shoulder. “Mmm Cullen, you’re in a mood.” 

“Training always gets my blood going.” His palm trailed down her stomach over the thin fabric of her shirt as he began easing his hand into the front of her pants. “I could stop of you want me to.”

“No… don’t stop.” Leaning her head back against her chest, she could hear the beating of his heart. Steady, strong and echoing her own. Whatever she had been working on and thinking about had cleared from her thoughts. Only the steady motions of his lips and the teasing of his finger tips against her heated flesh occupied her mind. 

“We should go to bed. Dorian would be rather angry if we made a mess in his kitchen.” Cullen retracted his hand from her waist band and smirked wide as she let out a whimper. “Can you walk?” He chuckled, low and rich as he carefully slipped an arm around her waist. Guiding her down towards their room, silence surrounding them. 

Before she could step foot over the threshold his strong arms snatched her up. Instinct kicked in as she locked her legs around his waist, allowing his lips to leave scorching trails down her neck. Muttering content hums of approval as he moved, she let the sensation carry her away. Soft cool silk caressed her as he laid her upon the bed. “Are you sure…”

“Please, don’t ask again. I… I need you.” Her breath was coming in short gasps as he continued to touch and taste her. His tongue and fingers working in tandem to make the simple act of undressing near blissful torture. When he finally seated himself atop of her, his voice ghosted past her ear, “I can’t lose you.” 

“Cullen…”before she could react he slid into her. Slowly stretching and filling her as she moaned out against the pure satisfaction. It was if he was made for her and her alone. They fit together so easily and he seemed aware of every pinpoint location upon her body. Knew exactly how to push her to the limits and beyond. With practiced precision he slowly built her up, working her in a near blind frenzy before satiating every need. 

Laying together, her breath coming hard as she tried to slow the heavy throbbing of her heart. “Cullen, I…”

“Shhh,” he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the matted mess away from her face. Easing each knotted section till it lay flat again. “You’re exhausted. Sleep. You need sleep.” His words were heavy, and she felt their weight come down upon her buzzing brain. “Sleep.” 

She made a half mumbled effort, her lips feeling thick and cumbersome. “I won’t let anything hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Kiera.” With those last words she slipped into a deep sleep. 

When she woke Cullen wasn’t beside her. Scrambling to get up, she couldn’t tell what time it was. Her phone wasn’t were she left it and as she hurried to dress she rushed into the kitchen. Dorian was no where to be seen either. Panic began to build. “He said…” catching sight of her phone she snatched it up from on top of the fridge. Flicking the screen she gasped, nearly 4 pm. Opening the fridge she saw the bottles of blood, gone. “Dorian! Dorian!” She yelled, waiting for some sound.

“In here!” He yelled back from what sounded like his room. Kiera raced down the hall and reached for the knob only to find it locked. “I can’t get in. It’s locked, let me in.”  
“I can’t. I’m a bit tied up at the moment. Melt the lock or freeze it. Just do something!” Dorian was clearly upset. Taking a deep breath she focused her palm on the door. Ice came, freezing the handle. “I… I have to break it. I’m sorry.” Kicking the door a couple times finally the door opened. 

“Thank you!” Dorian sighed out heavily. He was bound to his bed, clothed with a bruise upon his cheek. “He’s run off to deal with Meredith, alone. Said he was too concerned we’d get hurt because of him. Get me out of this!” 

Kiera was in shock for a moment before she began untying him. “He… he can’t face her alone.”

“Then we need to hurry. He’s had too large of a head start.” Dorian rubbed at his wrists, jumping from the bed the moment he was free. “We have everything we need. Let’s put an end to this.”


	10. No One Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some heavy mentioning of blood and some gore. Heads up warning for possible triggers.

Kiera was panicking as Dorian moved with her, searching and packing. She grabbed books and tools, scooping up a large first aid kit she shoved it on top of everything. “We’re running out of time and the drive to the warehouse is at least 30 minutes.” Tugging the fridge open she grabbed as many bottles of water and drinks as she could, filling another suitcase. “Dorian, do we have everything?” Tears clung to the corners of her eyes as she tried to blink them back. 

“I have some relics with limited power, but they may prove useful. Have you let Thom know? Perhaps he may have seen him or something.” Dorian was rifling through a jewelry box, snatching several pendants and rings. 

Kiera grabbed her phone, no messages. Swallowing back her rising fear she shot a quick message to Thom. Her phone rang out a moment after, “Thom, it’s…”

“I want to help, Lord knows I would love to. I’ve got my hands full. I just received a young family of my kind,” his voice was low, his breath occasionally making the speaker slur in her ear. “They were attacked by his kind. I have to take care of this. Find their pack. If this gets out we could have war.”

“No, no. I understand. Have you seen him? Heard anything?” Biting her bottom lip she squeezed her eyes shut as she paced back and forth. 

“I wish I could tell you I had. Damn fool is going to get himself killed.” Thom huffed long and low, “be careful. I can’t guarantee backup when you get there. I’m sorry.” 

“We’ll bring him back. Thanks.” Kiera hung up the phone her stomach in knots as she glanced over at Dorian. “What… what do we…” she choked out the words as the tears came trickling down her cheeks. Biting back a sob she clutched the heavy bag to her chest. “We need to move.” 

“Yes,” Dorian gave a faint nod as he opened the passage to the library above and picked up a large bag. “I’ll drive. Does your phone have enough battery?” 

“Fifty percent. I’ve got a cable here,” digging through her purse she sighed. “Are we…”

“We’ll make it. Just have that recording ready. I can boost the speakers of the car, simple enough. I do warn you. I won’t be able to do much , having to focus on the spell and concealing the car will take it’s toll.” Dorian set his jaw as he locked the library door and turned towards his car. “I…” 

“With the Litany blaring, I have help. Samson.” Kiera felt a sudden surge of power rush through her. “I can do this. We can do this.” 

“You almost sound exactly like her,” Dorian chuckled bitterly as he loaded the car and slipped into the driver seat. “I pray Samson is true to his word. I have my doubts. There isn’t any reason for him to stick around once the Litany breaks her hold.” 

“He’ll help, I know it.” Patting Dorian’s thigh she cracked out the book on fire spells. Reading and re-reading it again and again in silence as the night crept over them. As they neared the warehouse, Kiera felt a chill crawl up her spine. “There’s no light…” 

“Vampires and Strigoi can see in the dark. One moment,” putting the car in park he dug in his jacket pocket. “Here. Wear it on your finger. It will grant you the ability to see as well. It’s old and I’m betting it won’t last as long as before. Perhaps an hour at most.” Setting the ring in her palm she could feel him trembling. “Dorian…”

“Magic isn’t what it once was. This is a new time, our kind is stretched thin, waning as the years flow. I… I don’t want to die, and I don’t want my friends to either.” A single tear trailed down his cheek. “I can still feel the moment Dorian lost Bull. I… I’m not strong like he was.” 

“Don’t, don’t think like that.” Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it. “When all this is over, I want to hear everything about her. I want every silly story while I curl up in the lugs lap.” He let out a burst of sobbing giggles as more tears spattered down into his lap. “Are you ready?” Kiera gave him a smile as she waited for his answer.

Nodding he withdrew his hand to wipe at his cheeks. “Once I begin the incantation to hide the car and bolster the sound, you’ll be on your own.”

“I’m ready.” Slipping the ring onto her middle finger she felt the soft pulse wash over her. Unbuckling she dug through the bag and grabbed a knife. It was in a sheath, and she quickly strapped it to her thigh. Tying her hair up she felt the car lurch forward. Not a single sound came from the vehicle as it neared the doors, no light shining from the headlights. When they were close enough Kiera hit the play button on the file, already set to loop. 

Dorian mumbled under his breath his eyes closed tight. She moved. Opening the car door she locked it before gently shutting it again. Rushing through the darkness she could make out the door to the warehouse. Loud waves of the Litany pulsed through the air and she could see things shift in the darkness. “You’re late.” Samson grumbled pulling her behind a set of barrels. “You’ve broken her hold over the coven. They’re fleeing while they can. Cullen’s getting a thrashing down there.” Samson waved her to follow as she wove around old barrels and crates left long discarded and in poor condition. 

“I will not, yield.” Cullen’s voice broke over a scream as Kiera caught a glimpse of the arena set up. Huge tractor tires lined the edges, dirt wet with sweat and crimson lay in a thick layer beneath his feet. 

Samson clamped his hand over her mouth, his lips pressed against her ear. “If you wish to save him, screaming won’t help. Stick close to me.” 

In horror she watched, keeping tight to Samson as something ghastly pale shimmered quickly across the ground before it collided with Cullen, sending him sailing across the dirt. “You disappoint me Cullen.” Meredith teased as her brutish form appeared across the arena. “You thought you could stop me?” Laughter rang through the warehouse, sending shivers through both Kiera and Samson. “We could be so perfect together. Don’t you see? My perfect Knight-Captain returned to me. My dear child.”

Cullen rose from the dirt, wiping at the blood seeping from a head wound. “I… am no longer a Templar.” He was panting hard, as Meredith closed in, the staff no where to be seen. She was nearly double his size in height and width. If she had been human, there was no trace of it. Her blonde hair was ashen as it trailed down her humped back. Thick grey skin covered her body, her face resembled more of a horse’s shape. Teeth jutting out from all angles, her eyes glowing yellow. Her clothes were tattered and barely clinging to her frame, as she snarled in his face. “You think you can protect her. You’ll see her die before you join her.” Smashing her massive paw across his torso he went sailing again, across the arena and slamming into the tire wall.

“There,” Samson uttered as he took Kiera’s hand and tugged her along. Having gotten closer, Kiera broke from him. Rushing along the edge of the tire wall she scrambled up the side, her eyes darting about. Meredith had disappeared. Dropping down she ran to Cullen. “I’m here,” she brushed his hair from his face, trying to assess the damage. 

“No,” Cullen tried to stand, his legs giving out. 

“No indeed.” Meredith chuckled as she strolled slowly towards them. “And here I thought I’d have to work tonight. You come to me instead. How surprising.” 

Kiera felt something inside her steady. Almost as if her emotions shut down. “It would be rude to disappoint.” The snide remark came out in the old tongue and it made Meredith stop in her place. “You know the words. How refreshing and, interesting.” Meredith rolled her thick neck and let out a menacing laugh. “This will be so much more fun.” 

Kiera waited, her anger rolling, “you’re arrogance will be your undoing.” As Meredith got closer she stood and thrust her hand out. Casting loudly she sent a wave of fire at her. Meredith screamed as the fire tore across her body. Skin burning, hair and clothes filled the air with a foul scent. Thinking quickly, Kiera cast again encasing her and Cullen in a globe of thick ice. Dropping to her knees she could see the silhouette of Meredith, clawing at her face as the flames destroyed her skin. 

“Kiera…” Cullen’s voice was weak as he struggled to sit up.

“You’ve lost too much blood.” Tears ran hot down her cheeks as she tried to steady him. There was little time and he was too heavy to move. Her finger tips brushed against the blade on her hip. “Cullen, do you trust me?”

“You need to run. I… I’m done for.” He looked up at her, his eyes finally meeting hers. “I’m sorry. I…”

Taking the knife from the sheath she tested it against the edge of her shirt. It was sharp, perfectly sharp. “Do you trust me?” Staring into his eyes she waited. Her stomach flopped and her hand shook. Tearing her shirt at the neck, she exposed her shoulder. Pressing her fingers to the skin she used a bit more magic to freeze it numb. Closing her eyes she dragged the blade over the spot. She wanted to vomit. As the knife passed through her flesh she felt the warmth of her blood being to drip. “Drink.” 

“Kiera…” before he could protest further she eased herself into his lap and pulled his head down towards the gash. “Don’t argue with me. You won’t win.” 

Keeping her eyes locked on the globe she felt his tongue begin to lap at the wound, before his lips clamped over it.

“You, will pay for that!” Meredith shrieked as she pounced upon the icy wall. Claws scraping across the surface as she scratched away. “I’ll flay you alive. I’ll…I'll…” her voice trailed off and the attack abruptly ended. Through the ice, she caught sight of him. Samson. He was standing before her with something in his hands.

“Samson,” Kiera sighed as she caught sight of Hawke’s staff, buried through Meredith's heart. 

“You can drop the ice, little lamb.” Samson chuckled as he stood, his back facing Kiera. 

Struggling to focus Kiera just managed to undo the spell, the globe melting away into a ring shaped puddle. “I…”

“No more words,” Samson snorted. “Gotta get you and choir boy out of here. Meredith’s been dealt with.” Thumbing over his shoulder she saw the smoldering remains of ash. 

Kiera instinctively went to stand but her legs felt wobbly. “I may need help.” 

“I have you,” Cullen’s voice was strong again, rich in her ear as his arms held her tightly. 

Reaching up she let out a soft hiss. Where she cut was healed over, but tender. “How…”

“Vampire thing.” Samson chuckled. “Our saliva closes up wounds. Some can cause infection. Might want to have yours looked at, don’t remember if he’s had all his shots.” There was a lightness in his tone of voice, something playful as he reached down to help her stand. “She’s in shock, doc. Do you think you can handle her? You still look a bit rough.” 

“I’ll heal in a few days. Fresh blood does miracles.” Cullen grunted, clearly in pain as he rose to his feet, taking her with him. “Let’s find Dorian. If he pushes himself much harder I’m afraid of what may happen.”

“I’ll get to him.” Samson disappeared in a blink, the large double doors at the end of the warehouse flew open.

“Is it… is it over?” Kiera glanced down at the smoking remains of Meredith, Hawke’s staff reduced to only the crystal top. Reaching down she took it, something to remember or forget. Allowing Cullen to lead her outside she smiled. “We made it.”

“We did. And yes, Meredith is no more.” Grunting in pain he walked her to the car, no longer shielded by the illusion. Dorian was pale, sitting behind the wheel. 

“Come now,” Samson helped ease him out of the car and to the passenger side. “I’m the only one well enough to drive. Get in kids.” Thumbing towards the rear seats Samson snickered. 

Kiera wobbled as Cullen eased her into the back. Hissing out between clenched teeth, he grumbled under his breath. “Drive to my house. It’s closer and we should be safe.” Kiera just managed to get out as her vision blurred and faded to black. 

Samson’s voice woke her, “I can’t come in unless you invite me.” He was shouting through the front door and she let out a weak chuckle, “come in, Samson.” Groaning she went to reach for her shoulder. 

“Its healed, sort of.” Cullen’s face was red as he gingerly tugged the tattered edge of her shirt up to cover it. “You…” 

“You saved us all, little lamb.” Samson sighed out. “Been a long time since someone pulled my ass out of the fire. Bonus, you actually used fire.” Leaning against the hallway entrance Samson ran his hand through the wisps of hair atop his head. “Guess I owe you one.” 

Dorian took another long dreg from his bottle of water, “I’m sure not eating her is a bonus as well.” 

Kiera let out a snorting burst of giggles. “Oh Dorian,” shaking her head she gave Samson a warm smile. “I’m just glad you are free. I’ll hold on to that favor.” Winking she caught the soft tinting of his cheeks. “Well, how bad did we make out?”

“I’m heading out. Bigger things to do and all.” Samson pulled another card from his pocket. “You need anything, don’t hesitate to call. I’m fairly well connected myself.” Placing the card on the entry way table he tipped his head and calmly strolled into the night. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask if it’s over.” Kiera looked over at the two men, seeing a silence blanket over them. “I’m guessing I missed something.” 

“We’ll talk later. I think everyone needs some rest.” Cullen winced again as he went to stand. “Dorian, I'll call you in the morning.” 

“That’s my queue.” Dorian rose and dusted off his hands. “Thom messaged and restocked our girls fridge for you. Though I doubt you’ll be in need anytime soon.” Giving Kiera a soft pat on her head he chuckled. “I’m only a call away.” 

Dorian quietly slipped out leaving Cullen and Kiera alone. Kiera felt woozy still, and everything was aching. Rubbing at her temples she groaned as her shoulder seared in pain. “Sleep sounds like a good plan.” Grunting as she stood she saw Cullen leaned against the hall wall. “Are you…”

“I nearly lost you.” His voice was shaking, and she could tell he was barely holding himself together. “You… you saved me.” 

Mindful of his injuries she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I couldn’t let you do it. I… Cullen, I’m still not sure if it’s all me, but I think I love you.” Pressing her cheek to his back she felt a weight lift off her. She risked everything that night to save him. Following him into the viper's den without any thought of her own well being. When she saw Meredith bashing him about, only Samson stopped her from running to him. Closing her eyes she tried to shake the images of his beaten body in that dirt filled room. Feeling the heat rolling off him she sighed, “I’d do it all again too.”

“I know.” Cullen turned in her arms. “You share that fiery spirit she had. It’s been so long, and… I’m afraid. But perhaps, it isn’t my choice.” Brushing some of her hair back he chuckled. “You need rest. You used far too much Mana and lost a bit of blood.” Frowning at the last word he cast his eyes away from her, embarrassed.

Not letting him pout, she reach up and cupped his cheek in her palm. Skimming her thumb over the bruise under his eye she forced him to look at her. “I chose to do everything I did. And I would do it again, without hesitation. I couldn’t lose you.”

“Come on, you need some rest.” Slowly smiling he helped get her to her room. Kiera noticed him struggling to get his shirt off. Stopping her own movements she took the edge of his shirt in her hands and easily pulled it over his head. Exposing a slew of dark bruises and closed over gashes. “Gods…” 

“They’ll mostly be healed by morning. Perks of fresh blood.” Grimacing again he fumbled with his belt. “Think I broke a couple fingers. Could you…” hanging his head he peeked up at her, a flush of embarrassment clear upon his face. “Of course.” Tackling his buttons and removing his belt she smiled. “Do they need to be set?” Pointing at his fingers she waited for his answer. 

“I don’t think so. Do you need a shower? I… uh… I won’t be able to wash…” nervously he fiddled with his fingers, checking and rechecking each one. 

Taking his wrist gently she guided him to the bathroom and in silence she turned on the shower. Getting in together, she tenderly washed away the dried blood and dirt off him. Then she tended to herself. 

Freshly washed and dried they curled into bed, Kiera getting as close to him as he would allow. He craved her presence. His arm over her waist, he held her to him as they both slipped into a deep sleep. 

Cullen’s voice woke her in the morning, “I know it would be less pay and quite frankly I don’t care. I just want to know if you have room for me on your staff. I could start tomorrow. No, I understand. Thank you, Dr. Howe.”

“Cullen, what…”

“You’re awake! I have good news.” Sitting beside her on the bed she could see the bruising was fading and he looked brighter. “I’ll be sticking around here a bit longer. Turns out the local hospital is in dire need of a cardiologist and a general practitioner. I happen to fit both.” 

She couldn’t help the smile breaking across her face, “you… you’re staying?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and part of her thought she was still dreaming. “But why? You won’t get nearly the same pay in a small town like this.” 

Tucking her hair back away from her face, Cullen smiled. “I thought about everything and it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this. Since I wasn’t just going about the paces of life. I… I didn’t want to leave you. I hope I haven’t…”

“Move it! We can, we can redo some of the décor. If you want. Something more up to date and not old. Oh my gosh!!!” Slapping her hand over her mouth she began to snicker. “I mean the wall paper is dated. Not you. Oh Gods.” Turning bright red she flopped back on the bed.

“Anything you want. It’ll take a week to move my few belongs in but if that’s what you want…”

“Yes!” Shooting straight up she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t think I could go back to the way things were before you came into my life.” Sighing Kiera looked into Cullen’s eyes, seeing a warmth that was both familiar and new. “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes.” Planting a soft kiss to her lips he pressed his forehead against hers. “We have today to rest. Anything you want to do, anything and we can do it.” 

“I want to spend the day with you. There’s so much I want to know. If you’ll let me.” Smiling she tugged him back into the bed, and curled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more. Lots more I want to do with this and a second "season" is coming. Stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every wednesday. Follow me on Tumblr KieraRutherford


End file.
